I Hate You I Love You
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Setetes cairan bening jth dr sudut matanya. Runtuh sdh tembok prthanan yg slma ini dibangun olehnya./'Membencimu..mengapa terasa begitu sulit sekarang'/ 'Mencintaimu..mengapa terasa begitu sakit.'/ "Kurasa kau blm menyadari atau tepatnya tak mau menyadari bhwa kau sdh mulai mmbuka hatimu lg utknya, Forehead?"/RnR? alur flash, chapter 6 up! DLDR..
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Genre: Drama – Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated: T** semi **M**

**Warning:Alur Flash, Typo's, Nyinetron (?), Pasaran, dll**

**Enjoy.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-I Hate You/I Love You-**

**.**

**(Sakura's POV)**

.

Semenjak kami masuk pertama kali ke Konoha High School aku sudah menyukainya.

Wajah tampannya, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan kecerdasannya yang diatas rata-rata.

Walau sikapnya tertutup dan sangat angkuh, itu tak membuat para penggemar wanitanya –termasuk aku– berkurang, malahan itu menjadi salah satu alasan pula mengapa ia begitu di idolakan di sekolah ini.

Sampai pada saat kami –aku dan Sasuke, nama laki-laki yang aku sukai– akhirnya duduk dibangku kelas 3, kelas yang kami tempati lagi-lagi sama.

Entah Dewi Fortuna mungkin sedang berpihak padaku, dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 ini kami selalu menempati kelas yang sama. Tapi itu tak lantas membuatku bisa juga akrab dengannya.

Sesekali aku memang pernah sekedar menyapanya, atau yang lebih jauh berdiskusi bersama waktu kelas 2 saat kami di tugaskan satu kelompok bersama Ino dan Naruto pada mata pelajaran Fisika.

Lebih lagi dari itu? Tidak ada.

Aku tetap dengan diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh dan ia tetap dengan dirinya yang _cool _dan tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

.

–I hate You/I Love You–

.

"Jadilah Kekasihku."

**BRUK..**

Aku menjatuhkan buku Fisika dan Sejarah Duniaku yang ku pegang seketika.

Demi apa, Uchiha Sasuke yang ku kenal sangat dingin dengan para fans nya kini ada di hadapanku, terlebih lagi ia barusan mengatakan kalimat sakral –menurutku– dengan tatapan seriusnya yang ditujukan padaku.

Aku menoleh sekeliling, memastikan bahwa memang aku yang di ajak bicara olehnya.

"Aku bicara padamu." ia kembali bersuara, tatapan tajamnya masih di tujukan padaku.

Aku tersentak, aku memang bodoh, ini jam pulang sekolah, anak-anak yang lain pasti sudah pulang semua mengingat bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu karena kebiasaanku adalah pulang jauh belakangan.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." lagi-lagi ia bersuara, suara yang merdu menurutku.

Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, _Onyx_ nya benar-benar sedang mengebor _Emerald_ ku.

"A–aku…" sial, kenapa aku jadi gagap begini.

Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Emm…" tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata aku hanya mampu mengangguk haru.

Tatapan tajamnya merileks seketika.

"Ku antar kau pulang."

**GREB..**

Tangan besarnya yang hangat langsung menggenggam tangan mungilku, mati matian aku menahan airmata bahagia, walau ada sebagian diriku yang merasa aneh mengapa ia tiba-tiba menembakku, padahal kami tidak pernah saling bicara yang sungguh-sungguh.

Mungkin saja dia memendam perasaannya padaku seperti aku selama ini? bukan maksudku untuk percaya diri, tapi siapa tahu saja kan?

Yah, apapun itu yang jelas aku bahagia.

Sungguh bahagia.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya ku jalani dengan penuh senyuman bahagia dan wajah yang jauh lebih cerah dari biasanya.

Gosip tentang aku dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih pun langsung menyebar luas bak virus penyakit, tak sedikit yang memperlihatkan rasa kecewa mereka terang-terangan kepada kami, bahkan banyak juga yang hampir mencoba _melabrak_ ku jika saja Sasuke tidak menjagaku dan terus berada disampingku.

Para sahabat dekatku pun tak kalah kaget dengan yang lainnya, namun mereka mendukung apapun yang bisa membuatku bahagia, karena mereka sangat tahu bahwa aku sudah sejak lama menyukai Sasuke

Tak terasa hubungan kami sudah berjalan tepat satu bulan, selama satu bulan aku benar-benar merasa bahagia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku riang di sepanjang koridor sekolah, selain tas sekolah sebuah kotak besar dengan pita merah jambu menghiasi kotak tersebut ku bawa-bawa.

Hari ini aku membuat _Rainbow Cake_ untuk merayakan hari jadi kami yang sudah satu bulan. Terlalu dini memang kalau dirayakan, namun aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diriku untuk memberikan kejutan kecil untuk nya.

Semoga ia suka kue buatanku.

"Kerja bagus Sasuke."

Saat hendak menggeser pintu kelas aku mendengar seseorang berbicara sambil menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Hn." _Trademark_ yang sudah ku hafal diluar kepala, aku yakin itu pasti Sasuke.

"Sekarang cepat kembalikan kunci mobilku, Suigetsu!"

Aku mengintip di celah pintu kelas, ku lihat Suigetsu anak kelas sebelah sedang berbicara pada Sasuke, aku tak tahu mereka sedang membicarakan apa yang jelas aku mendengar Sasuke meminta kunci mobilnya pada Suigetsu. memang ada apa dengan mobil Sasuke? kenapa bisa ada ditangan Suigetu?

"Baik..baik." Suigetsu melempar kunci mobil pada Sasuke yang langsung ditangkapnya.

"Oke karena kau berhasil memacari Sakura dan terus berada disampingnya selama sebulan ini kau boleh mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dariku."

_Deg!_

Mataku membelalak.

Apa maksud perkataan Suigetsu tadi? memacariku? berada di sampingku sebulan penuh? jadi, selama ini aku hanya di jadikan bahan taruhan.

"Hn."

"Aku tak akan mau lagi mengikuti permainan konyolmu, apa lagi sampai menyita mobilku." Sasuke bersuara.

_Deg!_

Lagi-lagi aku membelalakkan mataku, berarti selama ini aku hanya di jadikan permainan mereka.

"Hahaha.. iya..iya, habis kalau aku tidak menyita _Porsche _mu pasti kau tak akan mau mengikuti permainanku dan Juugo." Suigetsu terbahak sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Aku berusaha menahan agar airmata ku tidak keluar.

Hatiku teramat sangat sakit, bagai di tusuk ribuan _Samurai_ tak kasat mata.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Ini sudah tepat sebulan, dan aku melihat kau terus berada di sampingnya seperti benar-benar alami, bukan akting. apa kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" Suigetsu menyeringai pada Sasuke.

Aku memperhatikan wajah dingin Sasuke, berharap bukan jawaban menyakitkan yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku **tidak **menyukai gadis _norak_ dan menyebalkan seperti dia."

**TAAK..**

Seketika kotak kue yang ku pegang jatuh menghantam lantai, membuat Sasuke dan Suigetsu menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dimana aku berdiri.

Suigetsu menyeringai begitu melihat aku yang ada disana, sedangkan Sasuke? tak menampakkan raut apapun, ia sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut terkejut ketika melihatku, sorot matanya tak terbaca.

Sedetik setelah ku perlihatkan raut terluka ku pada mereka –terutama pada Sasuke– aku langsung berlari keluar sekolah dan menaiki bus menuju pantai Konoha.

Di tebing pinggir pantai aku menangis meraung-raung sejadi-jadinya.

Ia sudah menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping-keping, harga diriku di injak-injak, dan dengan lantang aku pun berteriak hingga suaraku nyaris hilang.

"PERSETAN KAU SASUKEEEEE!"

"DISISA HIDUPKU, AKU BENCI PADAMUUUUU BRENGSEEEEEK!"

Dan seketika itu juga aku menetapkan dalam hati bahwa mulai saat ini aku akan **membekukan** hatiku.

.

–I Hate You/I Love You–

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya aku berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Seantero sekolah pun sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah putus dengan pria brengsek itu walau mereka tak tahu apa alasan yang sebenarnya.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata setia berada di sampingku untuk menghiburku begitu pula dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, dan sahabatku yang lainnya.

Namun beberapa kali pria brengsek itu mencoba untuk mendekati ku dan beberapa kali juga aku dengan sukses menghindarinya, tak jarang juga ia memperlihatkan raut penyesalannya padaku, dan aku?

Tak pernah sekalipun peduli lagi padanya.

Aku benar-benar membencinya, sangat membencinya.

Rasa benciku sekarang sama besarnya dengan rasa cintaku dulu padanya.

.

–I Hate You/I Love You–

.

4 bulan kemudian hari kelulusan kami tiba.

Aku sudah mendaftarkan diri di sebuah Universitas kenamaan di Suna, _University of Suna._

Aku akan berkuliah kedokteran di sana.

Sejujurnya berat meninggalkan Konoha kota kelahiranku ini, terlalu banyak kenangan manis disini, juga kenangan pahit yang salah satunya tak akan bisa kulupakan selama sisa hidupku.

Tapi ini ku lakukan semata-mata karena aku ingin menggapai kesuksesan, maka dari itu aku rela meninggalkan semua yang di sini dengan membawa tekad untuk sukses dan–

"Sakura." lamunanku buyar. aku tersentak melihat Sasuke kini ada di hadapanku, tak ada lagi semu merah yang menghiasi pipi ku atau tersipu saat bertemu dengannya, tatapan penuh kebencian ku lontarkan padanya.

"Aku ingin–"

**PLAAK!**

Perkataannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba aku menamparnya dengan sangat keras, aku tahu pasti rasanya sangat sakit, tapi tak akan pernah sebanding dengan sakitnya hatiku.

Ia tak kaget sama sekali dengan perlakuanku, barang kali ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ku lakukan.

Ku dongakkan daguku tinggi-tinggi dengan tatapan tajam sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

" Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi! .padamu!" desisku sadis dengan penekanan di akhir katanya dan aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya, menabrakan bahuku pada lengannya karena tinggiku memang hanya sebatas bahunya.

Ya, aku pergi menempuh pendidikan di _University of Suna_ dengan membawa tekad dan rasa kebencian yang mendalam hanya untuk satu orang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

–I Hate You/I Love You–

.

–6 tahun kemudian–

.

Saat ini umurku sudah 24 tahun, aku sukses lulus dari _University of Suna_ dengan nilai gemilang dan gelar dokter yang ku sandang.

Kini aku kembali ke Konoha dan sudah sebulan bekerja sebagai dokter specialis anak di _International Konoha Hospital._

"Terima kasih dok, kalau begitu saya permisi." ujar seorang ibu muda padaku, saat ini aku sedang praktek dan baru saja selesai memeriksa seorang batita cantik berumur 3 tahun yang terserang demam.

"Sama-sama." senyumku tulus sambil mengelus gemas pipi gembil si batita lucu tersebut.

Itu adalah pasien terakhirku di jam makan siang ini. setelah pintu ruanganku terdengar menutup yang menandakan pasienku sudah keluar aku langsung merenggangkan otot-otot ku yang tegang dan sedikit memijit pelipis ku.

Lelah, namun ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat ku cintai dan kudambakan sejak dulu.

_Tok..tok.._

Suara pintu ruanganku di ketuk, tak perlu ku persilahkan masuk pintu ruanganku sudah terbuka aku sudah tahu siapa itu karena memang kebiasaannya setiap jam makan siang tiba, Ino menampakkan wajahnya, nyengir.

Ya, Ino teman seangkatan ku di _Konoha High School_ sekaligus sahabat dan orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak ku sendiri sekarang berprofesi sama denganku, bedanya ia adalah dokter umum dan sudah 3 bulan bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Makan siang." ujarnya riang, akupun tersenyum dan langsung bangkit setelah membereskan berkas-berkas terlebih dahulu.

"Hari ini banyak pasien _Pig_?" tanyaku ketika kami berdua berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit menuju kantin.

"Hah, tak perlu ku jawab kau sudah tahu _Forehead._" jawabnya lesu, aku terkikik, dia memang sedikit lebih sibuk dari ku saat ini.

Sedang asyiknya berbincang kami di kejutkan dengan beberapa perawat yang berlarian sambil mendorong _Brankar_ kosong dari arah berlawanan.

"Dokter Yamanaka, ada pasien kecelakaan parah!" ujar salah satu perawat menghampiri kami.

Dengan sigap Ino langsung pamit padaku. "_sory_ _Forehead!_".

"Tak apa." jawabku tersenyum tulus sambil mendorong bahunya pelan dan ia segera menyusul para perawat tersebut.

Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap Ino yang berlari ke arah _Lobby_ yang tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri saat ini.

Disana ku lihat seorang laki-laki berlumuran dari di letakkan di ata _Brankar._

Tiga orang –dua laki-laki dan satu wanita– yang ku pastikan keluarganya mengikuti dari belakang dengan raut wajah khawatir juga tangisan histeris dari wanita cantik tersebut.

Aku tersentak kaget setelah melihat _Brankar_ tersebut melewatiku.

Aku melihat sekujur tubuh itu penuh luka dan ceceran darah terutama di bagian wajahnya, namun bukan itu yang membuatku tersentak, melainkan siapa yang ada di _Brankar_ tersebut.

Wajahnya yang dipenuhi darah tak menghalangiku untuk segera mengenalinya.

Ia masih tampak sama seperti dulu, hanya garis wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang.

Ia–

.

.

–Uchiha Sasuke.

.

–I Hate You/I Love You–

.

Aku sekarang sedang berada di kantin Rumah Sakit.

Nasi goreng dan _Strawberry Juice_ pesananku belum sama sekali tersentuh. aku sibuk memikirkan apa yang ku lihat tadi.

Di satu sisi jantungku berdetak kencang entah kenapa, tapi di sisi lain aku benar-benar tak perduli padanya karena kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu masih jelas terekam di ingatanku.

"_Forehead,_" panggilan Ino menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.

Ia menggeser bangku di depanku dan duduk , ia melirik makanan yang belum ku sentuh sama sekali kemudian menghela nafas, "kau melihatnya ya?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara sedikit ragu.

"Lalu?" aku mengulang pertanyaan Ino sambil meliriknya heran, ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau tak ingin menem–"

"Tidak!" jawabku cepat memotong perkataannya, aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Setidaknya melihat keadaan dirinya." Ino mencoba membujukku entah untuk apa.

"Tidak!" jawabku keras kepala.

Ino memperlihatkan raut prihatinnya padaku, "dia kecelakaan pada saat berangkat ke kantornya." ujarnya kemudian, aku diam saja tak menanggapinya walau kedua telinga ku pasang baik-baik.

"Mobilnya hancur tertimpa _Dump Truck_ dari samping, ia mengalami pendarahan pada kepalanya dan patah pada lengan kanannya, ia–

–koma." lanjut Ino panjang lebar, aku tersentak kaget namun tak ku perlihatkan pada Ino.

"Tak ada urusannya sama sekali denganku. aku tak perduli!" ucapku dingin.

"Astaga _Forehead _kau keterlaluan sekali!" pekik Ino frustasi, "Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini hanya karena kau mengingat kejadian dulu, demi Tuhan lupakan, itu sudah 6 tahun yang lalu!" lanjutnya.

"Berbicara memang hal yang mudah Ino." aku menggeser bangku ku ke belakang kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat, tak ingin berdebat dengan Ino lebih jauh aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan pergi dari sana.

"Ku tekankan sekali lagi, ia koma Sakura." Ino menahan tanganku, aku menatapnya sekilas lalu menyentakkan tangannya dan pergi berlalu.

.

.

.

2 minggu telah berlalu semenjak aku melihatnya.

Menuruti rasa benciku aku tak pernah sekalipun menemuinya.

Namun biar begitu aku cukup –sangat– tahu perkembangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Dokter yang menanganinya, Ino.

Ino sangat rajin memberitahu ku tentang keadaan laki-laki itu setiap kali ada waktu.

"Bagus kalau ia sudah sadar." responku sekenanya tiga hari yang lalu waktu Ino memberitahu ku Sasuke –laki-laki itu– sudah sadar dari komanya.

"Ia akan pulang hari ini." beritahu Ino pada ku ketika kami sedang berjalan menuju ruanganku setelah makan siang.

Aku hanya bergumam menanggapinya, kami masuk ke ruanganku dan aku langsung duduk di kursi ku begitu pula dengan Ino yang langsung duduk di kursi seberangku.

"_Forehead_–"

"Sudah Ino, berhenti merecokiku dengan menceritakan semua tentang diri dan keadaannya padaku." Potongku frustasi.

"Tapi–"

"Ino!" bentak ku, membuat Ino berjengit kaget.

"Maaf Ino, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu." sesalku sambil menatap Ino.

"A–aku hanya tak ingin lagi teringat padanya Ino, lagi pula ia pasti tak akan ingat padaku, gadis _norak _dan menyebalkan." lanjutku di akhiri dengan tawa hambar.

"Dia ingat padamu." gumam Ino pelan.

"Hah?" responku cepat sambil menatap Ino heran.

"Sebenarnya sejak dia siuman dan tahu aku yang menanganinya ia selalu bertanya pada ku tentang dirimu, _Forehead._" Ino menatapku.

Aku diam tak menanggapinya, otak ku sibuk mencerna kata-kata Ino.

"Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu." lanjut Ino.

"Cih!" aku mendengus ketus.

"_Forehead._" ia memanggilku, aku menoleh.

"Aku memberitahu bahwa kau bekerja disini."

"APA?" aku kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"_Sory Forehead_, aku memberitahunya karena aku tak tega melihat raut wajah bersalahnya setiap kali ia bilang ia menyesal telah mempermainkanmu, sejujurnya ia tak pernah punya keinginan mempermainkanmu." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Ino, kau tahu aku tak pernah mau lagi berurusan atau berhubungan dengannya!" jawabku dengan suara tinggi.

"Aku membencinya Ino, aku membencinya."

Tanpa menoleh lagi aku langsung pergi dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya aku mengambil tasku terlebih dulu.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah aku menangis, aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menangis dan aku tak mau tahu kenapa.

Yang aku inginkan sekarang pulang ke rumah dan istirahat.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung membanting pintu mobil dan masuk ke kamar tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan ibu ku kenapa aku pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku membanting diriku ke kasur dan kembali menangis, kali ini aku menangis karena mengingat kejadian dulu, saat aku masih begitu menyukai Sasuke, mencintai Sasuke.

Dan perasaan tulusku di balas dengan kejamnya, ia tega menjadikan ku permainannya.

Menghancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping dan menjatuhkan ku ke lubang sakit hati yang amat sangat perih.

Mulai saat itu aku pun membencinya, aku membekukan hati ku hingga sekarang, maka jangan heran jika sampai sekarang aku belum memiliki seorang kekasih di karenakan rasa trauma ku yang mendalam, aku takut di permainkan lagi, aku takut di hancurkan lagi dan aku takut di jatuhkan lagi.

Malam harinya Ino meneleponku dan meminta maaf padaku atas kejadian tadi siang di Rumah Sakit, aku pun juga meminta maaf padanya karena tak sepantasnya aku marah-marah.

Ke esokan harinya aku sudah bekerja seperti biasa.

.

.

–2 hari kemudian–

.

Aku sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Yuna –_Receptionist_ Rumah Sakit– ketika seseorang yang sangat familiar tertangkap mataku.

Uchiha Sasuke, berdiri di sampingku di temani seorang wanita dewasa yang aku yakini adalah ibu nya.

Tangan kanannya masih terlihat di Gips.

Melihatnya menyadari keberadaanku serta merta aku langsung pergi meninggalkan meja _Receptionist._

Aku bisa mendengarnya pamit pada wanita tersebut.

"Jangan lama-lama Sasuke-_kun_, 20 menit lagi ibu tunggu di ruangan Dokter Yamanaka." Terdengar seruan lembut yang berasal dari ibu nya.

Aku mempercepat langkah kaki ku seiring dengan cepatnya langkah kaki di belakangku.

"Sakura." serunya memanggilku.

Aku tak mengindahkan panggilannya, melihatnya membuat luka ku yang dulu kembali terasa perih.

"Sakura, tunggu!" jeritnya frustasi.

**GREB!**

Pergelangan tangan kiriku tertangkap olehnya, ia membalikkan diriku dan tatapan kami langsung bersirobok.

Yang ku tangkap, sudah tak ada lagi raut angkuh di wajahnya, walau dingin tapi kini sorot matanya terlihat lebih teduh di banding dulu, aku tak tahu apa ia memang sudah berubah atau hanya di depan ku saja.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" suaranya terdengar makin matang.

"…" aku diam tak membalas pertanyaannya, aku juga berusaha menghindari tatapannya dengan menatap ke arah lain.

"Maafkan aku." Ia menunduk, genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku turun, ia menggenggan tangan mungilku erat dan entah kenapa aku tak bisa menolak genggamannya.

"Aku…aku–"

"Pergi dari hadapanku." Desisku sambil menunduk, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak terisak.

"Sakura–"

"Aku bilang..PERGI!" ujarku lantang sambil menatap tajam matanya, segera saja ku lepas genggamannya dan berlari menuju ruanganku.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis.

Laki-laki sialan, dia benar-benar mampu membuat perasaanku terombang-ambing.

.

Semenjak saat itu ku pikir ia sudah tak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapanku, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

Setiap hari ia selalu datang ke Rumah Sakit, mendatangi ruangan kerja ku juga mendatangi rumah ku hanya untuk meminta maaf, dia bahkan hafal jadwal libur kerja ku dan jadwal ku berbelanja mingguan.

Risih? Sangat.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba mengusirnya dan membentaknya, namun itu tak juga membuatnya jera, bahkan ia malah makin sering mendatangi ku.

"Temuilah dia Sakura-_chan_, sebentar saja." saat ini ibu ku tengah membujuk ku untuk menemui Sasuke yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama Ayah ku.

Seringnya intensitas laki-laki tersebut kerumah mau tak mau membuat Ayah dan Ibu mengenal dirinya, dan itu membuat ku benci, aku benci karena Ayah dan Ibu menerima kedatangannya dengan tangan terbuka.

Aku tetap diam tak mengindahkan perintah Ibu sama sekali.

"Walau Ayah dan Ibu tak tahu ada masalah apa di antara kalian tapi Ibu harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik, nak." ujar Ibu ku lembut sambil mengusap pipi ku.

"Aku tak akan pernah mau menemuinya,bu." jawabku keras kepala.

Ibu menghela nafas pasrah, "baiklah, Ibu akan bilang padanya." Beliau mengusap lembut rambutku lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

Drrt.. Drrt..

.

Drrt.. Drrt..

.

Aku menggeliat pelan mendengar ponsel ku bergetar.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Ku gapai ponsel ku malas-malasan.

Terlihat nomor telepon Rumah Sakit tertera di layar ponsel.

"Moshi..aa.." kuap ku.

"_Dok, maaf mengganggu malamnya, pasien di kamar nomor 342 mengalami kejang-kejang Dok, saya harap Dokter bisa ke sini secepatnya." _di seberang sana yang ku yakin Luca –perawat Rumah Sakit kepercayaanku– yang berbicara.

Aku terperanjat dan langsung terduduk di ranjang.

"Ke mana Nana?" tanya ku gusar sambil beranjak membuka lemari pakaian, Nana adalah Asisten Dokter kepercayaan ku, biasanya dia yang menggantikan ku jika aku libur seperti saat ini.

"_Nana-senpai, ada urusan mendadak katanya ia pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu."_ Jawabnya.

"Baik, tunggu aku, lakukan apapun yang bisa kalian lakukan!" buru-buru aku menutup telepon, dan bergegas mengganti baju, pukul menunjukkan waktu 11 malam tepat.

Tak biasanya Nana pergi tanpa pamit seperti itu, untung saja jarak dari rumah ku ke Rumah Sakit hanya 10 menit menggunakan mobil.

Ku yakin Ayah dan Ibu sudah pergi tidur, jadi aku pergi tanpa harus pamit pada mereka, kebetulan aku memang punya kunci cadangan.

Sesampainya di Rumah sakit aku langsung ke ruang rawat pasien ku, seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang mengidap kelainan ginjal, untunglah aku cepat datang jadi ia bisa segera tertangani, ini juga berkat para perawat yang sigap menanganinya, soal Nana –Asistenku– aku bisa menanyakannya nanti saat bertemu dengannya.

Setelah berbincang dengan orang tua pasienku, aku langsung pamit untuk pulang, rasa lelah benar-benar menyerangku tanpa ampun.

Di sepanjang perjalanan ku setel lagu agak keras agar kantuk ku bisa sedikit berkurang.

Ke asyikkan aku lebih memilih jalan memutar supaya bisa menikmati lagu lebih lama, kantuk ku benar-benar sudah hilang sekarang.

Tapi memilih jalan memutar ternyata adalah **malapetaka** bagi ku.

.

"Sial." umpatku keras sambil menendang mobilku.

Bisa-bisanya bensin mobilku habis di tempat sepi seperti ini, sedangkan tempat pengisian bahan bakar terdekat tidak buka 24 jam, mengumpat kesal aku memilih untuk menelepon Ayah ku untuk menjemputku ke sini, kebiasaan jelek diriku yang suka mengisi bensin kalau benar-benar sudah hampir habis.

Baru aku akan menelepon Ayah ku terlihat sebuah _Lamborghini Aventador_ berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah ku.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak ku sambil menutup mata.

**CKIIIT.. BRAAK!**

Hening.

Tak ada suara apapun.

Aku membuka mataku.

Aku tak terluka sama sekali, sekujur tubuhku baik-baik saja tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati mobil super mewah tersebut menabrak trotoar, dengan segera aku langsung berlari menghampiri mobil tersebut, memastikan yang membawa dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Ku gedor-gedor pintu mobil namun orang tersebut tak mau membuka pintu mobilnya, mencoba mengintip tapi kaca mobilnya sangat gelap, demi keselamatan si pengendara aku mencoba untuk mencari suatu benda untuk memecahkan kaca, tak perduli bahwa mobil tersebut sangat mahal dan aku tahu pasti tak mudah memecahkan kaca mobilnya, tapi aku tak akan tahu kan sebelum mencoba?

Baru aku ingin memukul kaca mobil tersebut menggunakan potongan besi yang ku temukan dekat sana ketika tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka, ada perasaan lega luar biasa karena ternyata si pengendara masih bernafas dan aku tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana mengganti rugi kerusakan mobil tersebut.

_Deg!_

Mataku melotot ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan tampang sangat berantakan dan wajah yang memerah.

Ia memandangku dari atas ke bawah sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari mobil dengan gontai.

_Bruuk!_

Ia menabrak tubuhku, bau _alcohol_ menguar dari mulutnya, ia mabuk.

"Sakura." gumamnya lembut, bagaimana ia tahu aku adalah Sakura, apakah ia masih cukup menyadari bahwa aku lah yang ada di hadapannya?

"Sakura..hik..aku..ingin minta..hik..maaf.." racaunya.

Aku diam.

"Kau.." ia sekarang mencoba berdiri dan menatapku.

"Kenapa..hik.." gumamnya sambil menunjuk hidungku.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MAU MEMAAFKAN KU BRENGSEK!" dan selanjutnya tanpa ku duga ia mencuri ciuman pertama ku.

Aku mencoba memberontak tapi tenaganya yang jauh lebih besar tak bisa membuatnya menyingkir dariku.

Ia terus menciumku dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Aku memberontak namun ia menamparku keras sambil mengumpat.

Tak jelas apa umpatannya, tapi yang bisa ku tangkap dari omongannya ia sedang frustasi akan sikapku yang tak bisa memaafkannya.

Ia terus melumat bibirku dan merobek bajuku.

Aku kaget bukan kepalang, aku makin memberontak, ku tendang ia sekuat tenaga namun ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari atasku.

Terlalu banyak menangis membuat kesadaranku melemah.

Aku benci, aku menyesal, andaikan aku tak memilih mengambil jalan memutar apa lagi jalan ini memang terkenal sangat sepi kalau sudah di atas jam 10, aku mungkin tak akan mengalami ini semua, terlebih yang melakukan ini adalah orang yang paling aku benci, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi ketika aku tersadar dari pingsanku.

Ku lihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sampingku sambil mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

Aku melihat tubuhku sekeliling.

_Deg!_

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar berantakan!

Pakaianku sobek sana sini dan ku rasakan sesuatu yang amat perih di bagian bawah ku.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menyesal, aku yakin ia sudah sadar dari mabuknya.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" isak ku sambil menatap horor dirinya.

"Sa–sakura, a–aku tidak sadar, a–aku tak tahu itu kau–"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" perkataannya terputus ketika tiba-tiba aku berteriak histeris.

Harga diriku sudah di hancurkan oleh orang yang sama, orang yang amat aku benci dari dulu.

Aku–

–di perkosa olehnya.

Aku merebut jas nya yang ia sampirkan di jok mobil untuk menutupi bajuku yang sobek, mengabaikan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhku terutama bagian bawah aku keluar dari mobilnya setelah aku menendangnya terlebih dahulu.

Aku berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga, tak ku perdulikan mobilku yang mogok tak jauh dari sana, tak ku perdulikan rasa sakit pada tubuhku aku terus berlari.

Memerlukan waktu satu jam untuk bisa sampai kerumah dengan jalan kaki.

Pagi harinya Ibu dan Ayah kaget menemukanku terbaring pingsan di teras rumah.

Selama seminggu aku tak pernah keluar dari kamar, Ayah dan Ibu berkali-kali membujukku untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi namun aku tak pernah mau menjawab, semenjak saat itu pun si brengsek tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Sampai tiba pada minggu kedua aku terpaksa keluar dari kamar setelah merasakan pusing yang amat sangat disertai mual.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Ibu memijit leherku, aku tak menjawab karena perut ku benar-benar mual.

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab aku sudah jatuh pingsan di sertai pekikan Ibu.

.

.

.

"Hamil?" Ibu membekap mulutnya sambil menangis, aku yang sudah sadar dari pingsan ku juga tak kalah kagetnya mendengar hasil pemeriksaan Dokter.

Sedetik kemudian aku menjerit histeris.

.

Malam harinya Ibu menceritakan keadaanku kepada Ayah saat ia pulang.

Respon Ayah? hampir ia terkena serangan jantung ketika tahu anak satu-satunya yang ia banggakan telah di nodai, Ayah memaksaku bercerita tentang siapa Ayah dari bayi yang ku kandung.

Di desak sedemikian rupa akhirnya aku menceritakan pemerkosaanku pada Ayah dan Ibu sambil menangis.

Ibu terisak hebat sambil memelukku, sedangkan Ayah ku lihat mengepalkan tangannya geram, rahangnya mengeras.

Tak lama terdengar suara bel rumah kami berbunyi, Ayah berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu. Ibu masih memelukku ketika ku dengar suara gebrakan pintu yang sangat keras, seketika aku dan Ibu langsung berlari menuju ruang depan.

Mataku membelalak, ku lihat Ayah ku mengepalkan tangannya dan laki-laki yang menghancurkan hidupku terjatuh menabrak pintu dengan sudut bibir berdarah, di belakang mereka terlihat tiga orang berdiri tanpa berniat untuk membantu Sasuke bangun.

Saat Ayah hendak menyerang lagi Ibu menariknya dan membawa mereka semua masuk.

Ternyata kedatangan mereka adalah untuk meminta maaf pada ku dan keluarga ku, Sasuke sudah menceritakan semua pada keluarganya, selama 2 minggu ia tak pernah muncul di hadapanku karena ia benar-benar terpukul atas apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

Ibu pun memberitahu mereka tentang kehamilanku.

Mereka pun sepakat untuk menikahkan ku dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke sangat bersedia karena dari awal ia memang berniat untuk mempersuntingku.

Sedangkan aku? mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya karena aku tak mau anak yang ada di rahim ku tak memiliki Ayah dan aku tak mau membuat keluargaku menanggung malu.

.

Sahabat-sahabat terdekat ku yang tahu kondisiku kaget dan tak menyangka dengan apa yang aku alami, kami menangis bersama-sama. Mereka mendoakan apapun yang terbaik untukku.

Dan di sinilah sekarang aku berdiri–

–terjebak dengan gaun putih di dalam sebuah Gereja Tua dengan para tamu undangan yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit mengingat keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang terpandang.

Di sampingku berdiri Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan _Tuxedo_ putihnya, tak ada raut wajah keterpaksaan, sorot matanya tak terbaca.

Pendeta yang menikahkan kami mulai membuka suaranya dan pengambilan sumpah sehidup semati kami pun di lakukan.

Dan resmilah aku sekarang, menjadi seorang isteri dari orang yang sangat aku benci, kalau bukan karena anak yang ada di rahimku, ku pastikan aku akan menolak niat baiknya untuk menikahiku.

Yah, karena sampai sekarang aku tetap membencinya.

Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC or FIN?

.

Lagi-lagi aku nekat ngeluarin fic setelah bangkit dari Hiatus –tanpa pamit– (?)

Semoga pada suka ya?

Kalau memang fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan maka chapter depan aku akan membuat **Sasuke POV** nya karena mungkin di sini banyak hal yang ganjel kalau Cuma dilihat lewat kacamata (?) Sakura aja.

Akhir kata aku ucapkan makasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna, jadi fic ku juga jauh dari kata sempurna.

Terakhir, jangan lupa..

R

E

V

I

E

W

–12-8-2012–


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Genre: Drama – Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning:, etc. Alur Flash, Typo's, Nyinetron (?), Pasaran, OOC, dll**

**Enjoy.. **

**(masih) Chapter 1, Bag. 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-I Hate You/I Love You-**

**.**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

.

Aku adalah diriku sendiri, yang tak akan pernah perduli dengan apa yang ada disekitar ku–

–selama itu tak menyangkut diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari awal kami sama-sama menempuh pendidikan di _Konoha High School _ini aku sudah tahu ia menyukaiku.

Aku bisa melihat itu dari kedua _Emerald _nya yang selalu memperhatikanku diam-diam.

Dari bahasa tubuhnya yang selalu tersentak saat berhadapan denganku.

Dari raut wajahnya yang gugup dan bersemu merah saat menyapaku.

Aku melihatnya sering memperhatikanku diam-diam, entah aku yang terlalu peka (mengingat aku adalah orang yang tak pernah mau perduli dengan para gadis-gadis yang menaruh hati padaku) atau memang ia yang terlalu transparan menunjukkan sikapnya padaku.

Yah, memang bukan hanya dia yang memperlihatkan ketertarikannya padaku secara transparan, hampir semua gadis-gadis di sekolah ini juga berusaha menarik perhatianku, bahkan sampai _menembak _ku yang tentu saja langsung ku tolak saat itu juga.

Namun tentu saja ada hal berbeda yang temukan pada dirinya yang membuat ia lain dari para gadis-gadis di sekolah ini.

Disaat gadis-gadis lain meneriakiku sambil terkikik _genit_, ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Disaat gadis-gadis lain mencoba menarik perhatianku dengan dandanan mereka yang luar biasa mencolok, ia tampil apa adanya, ia cantik alami –ku akui itu–.

Dia sungguh berbeda, dan dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuatku merasa tak keberatan .

Dia, Haruno Sakura.

.

Walau dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 ini kami selalu sekelas, bukan berarti aku akrab dengannya.

Ia hanya mampu menyapaku sesekali tanpa berani mengajakku berbicara, padahal jika ia mau memulainya duluan aku tidak akan keberatan.

Karena aku tak akan pernah mau memulainya duluan. _gengsi _Uchiha ku membuatku tetap bertahan pada tempatnya.

Atau yang lebih jauh berdiskusi bersama waktu kelas 2 saat kami di tugaskan satu kelompok bersama Ino dan Naruto _Dobe_ pada mata pelajaran Fisika.

Tapi lebih dari itu? Tak ada.

Aku tetap dengan duniaku sendiri begitu pula dengannya.

.

–I hate You/I Love You–

.

Dengan wajah yang ku usahakan datar aku men_deathglear_ seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanku bersama dua orang lainnya.

Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu, mereka adalah anak-anak dari teman bisnis ayahku, kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama walau berbeda kelas.

Aku memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka jika diluar lingkungan sekolah.

"Ayolah, ini permainan yang mudah." Suigetsu menyeringai padaku.

Aku tetap mempertahankan tatapan membunuhku padanya yang sama sekali tak gubris olehnya.

Siang ini aku ada di tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu, kediaman Juugo. Suigetsu baru saja mengusulkan sebuah permainan terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar.

"Kau hanya perlu memacari gadis yang menyukaimu dan berada di sampingnya selama sebulan, tidak susah 'kan?" Suigetsu bersuara.

Suigetsu menawarkan sebuah permainan padaku dan Juugo –Karin menolak mentah-mentah begitu tahu permainan ini–, aku dan Juugo harus memacari gadis yang menyukai kami selama sebulan penuh dan terus berada di sampingnya, jika salah satu dari kami berhasil maka Suigetsu akan memberikan apa yang kami mau.

Aku yang awalnya menolak permainan 'bodoh' ini –karena tanpa permainan ini pun aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau dari harta yang aku punya– namun aku hanya bisa pasrah saat tiba-tiba pria bergigi hiu itu dengan cekatan mengambil kunci mobilku yang ku letakkan di atas meja, ia menyita _Porsche_ kesayanganku selama sebulan penuh sampai aku menuntaskan permainannya.

Sialan! mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti permainannya agar mobil kesayanganku bisa kembali, bukan harganya yang mahal yang membuatku tak rela mobil tersebut di sita, melainkan karena cerita dibalik mobil tersebut.

Mobil itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayah dan Ibu ku yang ke 17, setahun yang lalu.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja menjatuhkan buku-bukunya ketika tiba-tiba aku mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang tak di sangka-sangka padanya.

Aku meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihku.

Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa tiba-tiba aku memilih dirinya untuk ku jadikan permainan, aku hanya melihat ia berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang selalu _overacting_ di depanku.

Sejujurnya aku tak ingin mempermainkannya, tapi apa boleh buat aku harus mengikuti permainan si brengsek Suigetsu itu dan hanya dia satu-satunya gadis yang tak merepotkanku, ku pikir.

Aku masih menatapnya serius ketika ia masih belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

Aku memperhatikannya menoleh sekeliling, mungkin memastikan bahwa memang dirinya yang di ajak bicara olehku.

"Aku bicara padamu." aku kembali bersuara, tatapan tajamku masih setia ku perlihatkan padanya.

Dia tersentak, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa ini jam pulang sekolah, anak-anak yang lain pasti sudah pulang semua mengingat bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." lagi-lagi aku bersuara.

_Emerald_nya tampak gugup memandangku.

"A–aku…" ia mengeluarkan suaranya dengan gagap.

aku mengangkat alisku heran.

"Emm…" tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata aku hanya melihatnya bergumam seraya mengangguk.

Tatapan tajamku merileks seketika, seketika ku pasang kembali wajah datarku dan tanpa basa-basi aku menawarinya untuk mengantar pulang.

**GREB..**

Tangannya begitu kecil dan halus didalam genggaman tanganku.

Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu, Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya ku jalani dengan terus berada di sampingnya.

Gosip tentang aku dan dirinya yang menjadi sepasang kekasih pun langsung menyebar luas bak virus penyakit, tak sedikit yang memperlihatkan rasa kecewa mereka terang-terangan kepada kami, bahkan banyak juga yang hampir mencoba _melabrak_ Sakura jika saja aku tidak menjaganya dan terus berada disampingnya.

Para sahabat dekatku pun tak kalah kaget dengan yang lainnya, karena setahu mereka aku adalah orang dingin yang tak pernah mau dekat dengan gadis-gadis yang merupakan fans ku.

Namun mereka tak banyak bicara apa lagi bertanya apa alasanku tiba-tiba menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasih padahal kami tak pernah terlihat sungguh-sungguh bersama selama sekolah disini.

Dan ku lihat ia begitu bahagia menjalani hari-harinya denganku.

Aku sampai tak berani membayangkan apa reaksinya jika ia tahu bahwa ia hanya ku jadikan bahan permainan.

.

Tak terasa hubungan kami sudah berjalan tepat satu bulan, dan ini lah puncaknya.

Aku akan menyelesaikan permainan ini.

.

Saat ini aku dan Suigetsu sedang berada di kelasku, aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan hadiah yang ia janjikan melainkan untuk memintanya mengembalikan mobil kesayanganku.

"Kerja bagus Sasuke."

Suigetsu menyeringai menatapku, telunjuk kanannya memutar-mutar kunci mobilku.

"Hn." Aku hanya bergumam sekenanya, kalau saja ia bukan anak dari teman bisnis Ayah pasti sudah ku hajar habis-habisan dirinya, lihat saja seringai menyebalkannya itu, membuatku muak.

"Sekarang cepat kembalikan kunci mobilku, Suigetsu!" aku menatap tajam dirinya.

"Baik..baik." Suigetsu melempar kunci mobilku yang dengan cekatan langsung ku tangkap.

"Oke karena kau berhasil memacari Sakura dan terus berada disampingnya selama sebulan ini kau boleh mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dariku."

Aku kembali menatapnya tajam, entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba nyeri mendengar penuturan Suigetsu barusan, aku jadi merasa bahwa aku adalah manusia paling jahat saat ini.

"Hn." aku bergumam.

"Aku tak akan mau lagi mengikuti permainan konyolmu, apa lagi sampai menyita mobilku." lanjutku dengan wajah datar.

"Hahaha.. iya..iya, habis kalau aku tidak menyita _Porsche_ mu pasti kau tak akan mau mengikuti permainanku dan Juugo." Suigetsu terbahak sambil menepuk pundakku.

Cih!

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Ini sudah tepat sebulan, dan aku melihat kau terus berada di sampingnya seperti benar-benar alami, bukan akting. apa kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" Suigetsu kembali menyeringai padaku.

Aku terdiam, sejujurnya selama sebulan ini aku begitu nyaman dengan terus berada disampingnya, namun _gengsi _ku benar-benar membuatku tak ingin mengatakan sejujurnya pada Suigetsu, ia pasti akan mengolok-olok ku dan aku benci itu.

"Aku **tidak**__menyukai gadis _norak_ dan menyebalkan seperti dia." dustaku.

**TAAK..**

Suara benda jatuh membuatku dan Suigetsu menoleh ke asal suara.

Suigetsu menyeringai begitu melihat Sakura ada di depan kelas.

Aku sempat tersentak, namun sedetik kemudian aku hanya mampu memasang wajah datarku.

Jantungku berdebar keras, sejak kapan ia berada di sana? apa ia mendengar semua yang aku bicarakan dengan Suigetsu. kalau iya berarti–

Aku melihatnya berlari setelah sebelumnya memperlihatkan padaku tatapan penuh lukanya.

Aku ingin mengejarnya namun kakiku tak mau menuruti perintah dariku, baru setelah suara derapan kaki itu menghilang aku tersadar dan berlari menuju pintu kelas.

Ku temukan sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ku buka simpul manis pita _pink _yang melilit kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kue di dalamnya, _Rainbow Cake_.

Hatiku mencelos, mungkinkah ia membuat kue ini untuk merayakan hari jadi kami yang sebulan?

.

–I Hate You/I Love You–

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya ku lihat ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Seantero sekolah sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah putus dengan Sakura walau mereka tak tahu apa alasan yang sebenarnya.

Ku lihat Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata setia berada di sampingnya untuk menghibur dirinya begitu pula dengan Naruto, Sai, dan sahabatnya –juga sahabatku– yang lainnya.

Rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuiku membuatku beberapa kali mencoba untuk mendekatinya, tapi beberapa kali pula ia dengan sukses menghindariku, tak jarang juga aku menurunkan harga diriku demi mendapatkan permohonan maaf darinya dengan memperlihatkan raut penyesalanku padanya, tapi dia?

Tak pernah sekalipun peduli lagi padaku.

Terlambatkah aku yang baru menyadari bahwa sekarang aku menyukainya?

Aku mencintainya.

.

–I Hate You/I Love You–

.

4 bulan kemudian hari kelulusan angkatan kami tiba.

Ku dengar dari Naruto _Dobe _ia mendaftarkan diri di sebuah Universitas kenamaan di Suna, _University of Suna._

Ia akan berkuliah kedokteran di sana.

Sejujurnya aku ingin mengikutinya berkuliah di sana namun Ayah melarangku dan menginginkan aku tetap di Konoha dan berkuliah di sini sekaligus mengelola perusahaan Ayah.

Di saat teman-teman yang lainnya sedang bersuka cita di halaman sekolah, aku melihatnya sedang melamun seorang diri di taman belakang sekolah.

Kesempatan.

Aku ingin mencoba berbicara dengannya sekali lagi.

"Sakura." aku memanggil dirinya dari belakang, ia tersentak dan kaget ketika mendapati diriku yang berada di sana.

Aku mencoba menarik napas pelan dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku ingin–"

**PLAAK!**

Perkataanku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ia menamparku dengan sangat keras.

Aku tak kaget sama sekali dengan perlakuannya, aku sudah menduga apa yang bisa ia lakukan padaku jika aku mendekati dirinya sekali lagi.

Ia memasang tatapan tajamnya dan mendongakkan dagunya tinggi-tinggi seraya menunjuk wajahku.

"Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi!" desisnya sadis dengan penekanan disetiap katanya dan ia langsung pergi dari hadapanku sambil menabrakan bahunya pada lenganku.

Aku terdiam.

Rasa sakit menjalar pada bagian dadaku.

–_Beginikah akhirnya?, _batinku tertawa miris.

.

.

.

.

.

–I Hate You/I Love You–

.

–6 tahun kemudian–

.

Saat ini umurku sudah 25 tahun. lulus dengan nilai gemilang dari Universitas Konoha dengan Jurusan Bisnis Manajemen aku langsung memimpin perusahaan Ayah di sini dengan menjabat sebagai _General Manager_.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor.

Aku memukul setir mobilku berkali-kali, jalanan begitu macet, pasti membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk sampai ke kantor padahal ada _Meeting _penting yang harus ku pimpin.

Dan di saat-saat membosankan seperti ini aku pasti selalu melamunkan dirinya.

Sejujurnya selama 6 tahun ini aku tak pernah bisa melupakan kesalahanku pada gadis itu, gadis yang selama ini ku cintai, Haruno Sakura.

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya.

Seharusnya aku bisa saja dengan mudah mencarinya ke Suna, namun aku tak pernah mau mencoba mencarinya, aku belum siap bertemu muka dengannya.

Katakanlah aku pengecut, dan aku tak perduli.

Aku hanya–

**BRAAK.. **

Lamunanku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja _Dump Truck_ yang berada di samping mobilku roboh dan menimpa _Jaguar_ _silver_ku ini.

Saking syoknya aku sampai tak sempat tersentak, aku hanya bisa mematung ketika kurasakan bau anyir yang menusuk hidungku bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang mengalir dari kepalaku.

Darah!

**GRAAK..**

Atap mobilku hampir mendekati kepalaku, kesadaranku perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan teriakan orang-orang di sekitarku.

.

–I Hate You/I Love You–

.

Kecelakaan yang menimpaku membuat aku koma selama hampir dua minggu.

Kepala ku mengalami pendarahan dan lengan kananku mengalami patah karena tergencet badan mobil.

Sadar dari koma aku bertemu dengan Ino Yamanaka, sahabat baik Sakura. tak ku sangka ia adalah Dokter yang menanganiku.

Walaupun kami sama-sama tinggal di Konoha namun kami juga dengan sahabat-sahabat yang lain hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat Telepon Seluler atau Jejaring Sosial, –kecuali dengan _Dobe_ dan Hinata, karena beberapa kali kami menjalin hubungan bisnis bersama–.

Aku mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan harga diriku yang ku junjung setinggi langit dengan bertanya pada Ino perihal Sakura.

Awalnya ia tak mau menjawab, tapi karena tak tega dengan keadaanku saat ini juga tatapan memohonku yang sungguh-sungguh ingin meminta maaf padanya akhirnya ia mau membuka suara.

Aku terkejut mendengar ia juga bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Aku bahagia.

Namun kebahagiaanku tak berlangsung lama ketika Ino memberitahukan padaku bahwa Sakura masih mengingat kejadian dulu dan tak akan pernah mau memaafkanku.

Aku terpukul, rasa panas menjalar seketika di dadaku.

Sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini padaku?

Beberapa hari kemudian aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Ino melarangku habis-habisan untuk menemui Sakura, ia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus benar-benar pulih dulu dengan mengikuti beberapa tahap penyembuhan untuk lenganku baru aku bisa menemui Sakura, entah ia memang benar-benar menjanjikannya atau hanya omongan semata agar aku rajin mengikuti tahap penyembuhan.

.

.

.

Aku kini sedang berjalan menuju meja _Receptionist _bersama Ibu ku untuk memeriksakan keadaan lenganku yang masih di _Gips._

Aku tak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan memuja para pengunjung wanita yang ada di sana, mataku lurus menatap ke depan dengan memasang wajah seangkuh mungkin.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai _Pink _sedang asyik mengobrol dengan salah satu petugas _Receptionist._

Jantungku seketika berdebar tak karuan, tak salah lagi ia adalah gadis yang selama ini tak bisa membuat tidurku nyenyak.

Dengan tergesa aku melangkahkan kakiku, tak ku perdulikan tatapan heran Ibu.

Ketika aku sudah berada di sampingnya ia tersentak, ia menyadari keberadaanku.

Dan dalam hitungan _millisecond _ia langsung pergi meninggalkan meja _Receptionist._

Tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya aku segera menyusulnya setelah sebelumnya aku pamit pada Ibu.

"Jangan lama-lama Sasuke-_kun_, 20 menit lagi ibu tunggu di ruangan Dokter Yamanaka." Terdengar seruan lembut yang berasal dari ibu ku.

Aku tak menjawab, aku mempercepat langkah kaki ku ketika melihatnya semakin menjauhiku.

"Sakura." panggilku.

Ia tak mengindahkan panggilanku dan mulai berlari kecil menghindariku.

"Sakura, tunggu!" jeritku frustasi.

**GREB!**

Aku berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kiriku, aku membalikkan badannya dan tatapan kami langsung bersirobok.

Tak ada lagi tatapan memuja yang ia tujukan padaku, tak ada lagi semu merah yang menghiasi pipinya ketika bertatapan denganku, raut wajah penuh kebencian tertangkap jelas di mataku.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" aku bersuara.

"…"ia tak membalas pertanyaanku, ia berusaha menghindari tatapanku dengan menatap ke arah lain.

"Maafkan aku." aku menunduk penuh sesal, genggamanku pada pergelangan tangannya turun, ia tak menolak ketika ku genggam telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Aku…aku–"

"Pergi dari hadapanku." Desisnya parau.

"Sakura–"

"Aku bilang..PERGI!" ujarnya dengan suara lantang sambil menatap tajam mataku, ia menyentakkan genggaman tanganku dan pergi menjauh setelahnya.

Lagi-lagi rasa nyeri menghampiriku.

Sekuat tenaga ku tahan rasa sakit di dadaku dengan cara mencengkramnya keras.

_Kau brengsek Sasuke!_, makiku dalam hati.

.

Semenjak saat itu aku bertekad untuk terus mengejarnya, tak ku perdulikan lagi harga diriku, hanya untuknya aku membuang jauh-jauh harga diriku yang sejak dulu ku junjung setinggi langit.

Setiap hari aku selalu datang ke Rumah Sakit, mendatangi ruangan kerja nya juga mendatangi rumahnya hanya untuk meminta maaf, aku bahkan mencari tahu semua tentang dirinya dari jadwal libur kerjanya sampai jadwalnya berbelanja mingguan.

Tanggapannya? lagi-lagi menyakitkan hatiku.

Berkali-kali ia mengusir dan membentakku, namun itu semua tak membuatku jera, malah semakin dia berlaku kasar padaku semakin sering aku mencoba menemuinya.

"Maaf nak, Sakura tidak mau menemuimu." Ibu Sakura menatapku prihatin.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di Rumahnya, seringnya aku bertandang ke Rumahnya membuat Ayah dan Ibu Sakura mengenalku dengan baik, bahkan mereka menerima kehadiranku dengan tangan terbuka.

Namun lagi-lagi aku harus menelan kekecewaan yang sama karena Sakura tak pernah mau menemuiku.

"Walau kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi Paman harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya." Ayah Sakura menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum, aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit setelahnya.

.

Aku membawa mobilku dengan frustasi.

Beberapa kali aku memukul keras setir mobilku sambil menjerit tertahan.

Aku benar-benar di landa kecewa yang amat sangat.

Berpikir tak ingin pulang aku membelokkan mobilku ke sebuah diskotik ternama.

.

Aku mabuk.

Dan ketika perjalanan pulang aku tak menyadari apapun sampai tiba-tiba _Lamborghini _ku menabrak trotoar jalan.

Aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar ketika ku dengar gedoran keras di pintu mobilku.

Aku memegang kepalaku, rasa pusing dan mual membuatku tak mampu membuka pintu mobil.

_Bangsat!,_ geramku kasar ketika ku rasakan pusing di kepalaku semakin menjadi di tambah dengan bayangan seorang gadis yang terus berputar-putar di pikiranku.

Sekuat tenaga ku raih pintu mobil dan membukanya, di saat itu lah aku melihat gadis yang selama ini mengacaukanku sedang berdiri memasang wajah kaget.

Sialan! mabuk berat membuatku berhalusinasi.

_Bruuk!_

Aku menubruk tubuh itu.

_Cherry, _bau yang identik dengan gadis yang ku cintai.

"Sakura." gumamku lembut.

Sial, lagi-lagi kepalaku dibuat nyeri hanya karena menyebut namanya.

"Sakura..hik..aku..ingin minta..hik..maaf.." aku benar-benar frustasi, aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada seorang yang ku lihat seperti Sakura, halusinasiku benar-benar gila.

"Kau.." aku melepas pelukanku, pandangan mataku benar-benar tidak jelas.

"Kenapa..hik.." gumamku sambil menunjuk hidung orang tersebut.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MAU MEMAAFKAN KU BRENGSEK!" dan selanjut tanpa ku sadari aku menciumnya dengan ganas.

Kesadaranku pun sepenuhnya hilang.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi ketika aku tersadar dari pengaruh _alcohol_.

Aku mencengkram rambutku frustasi setelah ku tahu aku baru saja menodai seorang gadis, terlebih gadis tersebut adalah Sakura, aku tak berhalusinasi, ia memang Sakura.

Rasa bersalahku padanya makin bertambah besar.

Ku tatap dirinya yang pingsan di jok sampingku, pakaiannya berantakan dan sobek.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak sengaja melakukannya, andai saja aku tak menuruti emosiku dengan menenggak minuman haram itu, mungkin tak akan begini kejadiannya.

_Deg!_

Ia tersadar dari pingsannya.

Saat ini aku benar-benar di landa rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" isaknya ketika mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan yang amat berantakan.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sangat menyesal.

"Sa–sakura, a–aku tidak sadar, a–aku tak tahu itu kau–"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" perkataanku terputus ketika tiba-tiba ia berteriak histeris.

Hatiku mencelos mendengar jeritan pilunya.

Yah, dengan kurang ajarnya aku sudah merebut sesuatu yang berharga miliknya.

Aku–

–memperkosanya.

Ia merebut jas ku yang ku sampirkan di jok mobil untuk menutupi bajunya yang compang-camping, tertatih ia keluar dari mobil setelah ia menendangku dengan keras terlebih dulu.

Aku terdiam, tak berusaha mengejarnya.

Aku menunduk sambil bersandar pada badan mobil, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku–

–aku menangis.

Selama dua minggu aku tak pernah keluar dari kamar untuk merenungi kesalahanku, tak ku perdulikan kekhawatiran dan keheranan keluargaku, aku memang belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Aku akan bertanggung jawab, pikirku.

Aku sudah menodainya dan aku harus bertanggung jawab.

.

.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR!" raung Ayahku disertai tamparan kerasnya ketika ku ceritakan pemerkosaan tersebut pada mereka.

Ibu ku menangis dalam pelukan kakakku dan kakakku sendiri hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kecewanya.

Aku, kembali menangis.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan keluargaku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakura.

Keluargaku setuju ketika aku mengutarakan niat untuk mempersunting Sakura apapun keadaannya, mereka sangat menghargai niatku untuk bertanggung jawab.

Dadaku semakin berdebar ketika mobil kami semakin mendekati hunian keluarga Haruno dan sampai akhirnya tiba di halaman Rumahnya yang asri.

Setelah beberapa lama memencet bel akhirnya pintu terbuka.

Ternyata sang kepala keluarga yang membuka pintu.

Baru aku ingin berbicara dengan tak terduga Beliau melayangkan tinjunya pada pipi kiri ku, membuatku terjatuh menabrak pintu Rumahnya.

Terdengar suara derap langkah dari dalam.

Sakura dan Ibunya terbelalak mendapatiku dalam posisi terjatuh dengan sudut bibir sobek.

Keluargaku yang berdiri di belakangku tak ada yang berniat membantu.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah, biarlah sekarang mereka memukulku karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, ini adalah hukuman bagiku.

Hampir saja Ayahnya hendak kembali menghajarku kalau saja tidak dihentikan Isterinya, kami pun di persilahkan masuk ke dalam Rumah untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan kekeluargaan.

Aku mengajukan lamaran pada keluarga Haruno untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku, dan mereka langsung menerimanya karena ternyata Sakura sedang hamil saat ini.

Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku kalau ia hamil nantinya.

Dan jujur saja ada satu bagian dimana diriku merasa amat senang mengetahui berita tersebut.

Dan di sinilah sekarang aku berdiri dengan seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih yang berdiri di sampingku.

Pendeta pun mulai melakukan pengambilan sumpah sehidup semati kami.

Dan resmilah aku sekarang, menjadi seorang suami dari Haruno Sakura.

Aku tahu ia tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, aku tahu semua ini ia lakukan hanya demi nama baik keluarganya dan anak yang ada di rahimnya, namun aku tak perduli.

Dari awal sebelum aku tahu ia hamil aku memang berniat untuk menjadikannya milikku.

Dengan begitu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu ku untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa selama ini aku mencintainya.

Yah, aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Aku mau makasih sebanyak banyak banyak banyak banyaknya untuk para reviewers2, ga nyangka fic ku di respon baik, seneng banget.

Maaf aku ga bisa bales satu-satu, tapi yang jelas aku bener-bener makasih bgt buat semua yang udah review, saran, dukungan dan yang lainnya.

Oh iya aku juga mau ngasih tahu dan minta maaf kalau misalkan Sasuke agak OOC di sini (aku lupa tulis di warning ya, makasih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan. ^^) , aku sengaja bikin dia agak OOC demi lancarnya jalan cerita, ga papa kan? Hhehehe.

Oh ya, kalau chapter ini sedikit (sangat) **mengecewakan** MAAF ya minna, karena aku bener-bener susah banget mahamin karakter Sasuke yang dingin2 empuk (?), ini udah 2x aku rombak.

Dan satu lagi, mohon di baca pelan2 karena menurutku ini alurnya flash bgt, maklumin ya kalau kesannya buru-buru karena mata udah ga kuat buat merem. (modem lemot pula)..

Dan satu lagi, mohon di baca pelan2 karena menurutku ini alurnya flash bgt, maklumin ya kalau kesannya buru-buru karena mata udah ga kuat buat merem, maklum dari malam sampe sahur begini. Hhehehe..

Bocoran, chapter selanjutnya mereka tinggal berdua di Apartemen Sasuke. ^^

Akhir kata aku ucapkan makasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

**Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna, jadi fic ku juga jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**THANKS 4:**

**Yoo-chan, **taklogin, **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, Cherry No Blue, **Hannyhere, Kecebadai, ** , **SasuSakuLV, **Jessica Haruyama Kunoichi, Luchia Hiruma, Sslove'yumiki, Kithara Blue Beauty, CherrySakuSasu, **QueenDevil, Me, Guest (1), **Karin Shawol, **Guest (2), Oryza Sakura g login, **Momijy-kun, **LoveSasu, **Kitty Kuromi, **Aya-chan, **Chisa Hanakawa, **Naomi, Garlic, Guest (3), Guest (4), **Momo Haruyuki, **Mikyo, **Koukei Yumisuki, **Guest (5), Sh6, **Neerval-Li, , ArrumShafaMU, Celubba, **Raicchy, **Anka-chan, **Kyukyu, Akasuna No Ei-chan, **Sweet Ave Maria, **Miyank, Sichi, **Rukaga Nay, , Shana Kuzomi, **dan para silent readers sekalian.

Terakhir, jangan lupa..

R

E

V

I

E

W

–16-8-2012–


	3. Chapter 3

"_Bagiku, ini adalah pernikahan sandiwara yang tak pernah ku inginkan dalan hidupku."_

_._

_Bagiku, ini adalah pernikahan istimewa dan (akan) sekali dalam hidupku."_

_._

"_Lahirlah ke dunia dengan selamat Nak,"_

"_dan percayalah, walau kau tercipta bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau adalah harta terindah bagi Ibu… dan Ayahmu juga mungkin."_

_. _

**Desclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Genre: Drama – Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning:, etc. Alur Flash, Typo's, Nyinetron (?), Pasaran, OOC, dll**

**Enjoy.. **

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**-I Hate You/I Love You-**

**.**

Seusai acara pernikahan di gelar mereka diminta untuk tinggal di _Mansion _Uchiha sementara waktu sebelum akhirnya pindah ke _Apartment _yang sudah di siapkan Sasuke.

Pernikahan mereka diadakan meriah dan mewah sampai hampir tengah malam, bahkan ketika mereka tiba di _Mansion _Uchiha pun beberapa tamu yang tak bisa hadir di Resepsi berdatangan kesana.

Kediaman Uchiha masih ramai ketika Sakura dengan tak enak hati harus pamit untuk beristirahat dikarenakan keletihan, yah semenjak hamil Sakura memang gampang letih.

"Sasuke, antar isterimu ke kamar." Mikoto berkata lembut pada si bungsu.

"Hn."

"Tidak perlu bu, aku bisa sendiri." Sakura segera menolak halus ketika dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri.

Terbersit rasa kecewa dalam diri Sasuke ketika mendengar penolakan Sakura, tak ingin memperpanjang ia lebih memilih untuk kembali duduk.

.

.

Sasuke terkaget saat memasuki kamar ketika mendapati Sakura masih belum memejamkan mata dan memilih untuk duduk di meja rias kamar mereka.

Dengan canggung Sasuke melangkah lebih dalam dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang diusahakan datar, jantungnya berdetak melihat sang isteri begitu cantik dengan gaun _Pink_nya, walau ia tahu mereka tak mungkin bisa menikmati malam pertama seperti yang biasa dilakukan pengantin pada umumnya mengingat pernikahan ini hanyalah sandiwara, setidaknya itulah yang dibilang Sakura.

"Kau tidur di kasurmu dan aku akan tidur di sofa itu." ujar Sakura dingin sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa besar yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan, kamar itu memang sangat luas jadi tak mengherankan terdapat sofa disana.

Sekilas Sasuke membelalakan matanya, hatinya mencelos, itu berarti Sakura menolak untuk tidur seranjang bersamanya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin tidur bersama…denganku, baiklah." Sasuke masih dalam posisi berdiri menatap Sakura yang sama sekali tak mau menatapnya, "tapi biar aku yang tidur di sofa." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju lemari pakaian dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

_Tess._

Sakura tersentak saat menyadari bahwa setetes mutiara bening jatuh dari _Emerald_nya, ia sungguh tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba menangis, ia hanya bisa merasakan bahwa hatinya sangat perih mengetahui kenyataan hidup yang harus dilaluinya sekarang.

Menikah dengan seseorang yang sukses menyakitinya, yang sukses ia benci karena apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan di masa lalu.

Ia tak pernah berani membayangkan bagaimana harinya dapat dilalui dengan pria tersebut kelak.

Ia menunduk menatap perutnya yang masih rata.

Yah, yang sekarang ia pikirkan hanya satu, calon buah hatinya bersama pria tersebut.

"Lahirlah ke dunia dengan selamat Nak," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus perutnya sendiri, "dan percayalah, walau kau tercipta bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau adalah harta terindah bagi Ibu… dan Ayahmu juga mungkin."

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya ketika telinganya sedikit terusik oleh suara yang baginya terdengar aneh dari arah kamar mandi.

Ia menggeliat dan mengucek matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak duduk di sofa, kepalanya menoleh pada sebuah kasur _King Size _yang berada disebelah kanannya.

_Kosong_.

Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya sekeliling, matanya tertumbuk pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Suara keran air terdengar dari kamar mandi, didorong rasa penasaran Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka itu.

Ia mendapati Sakura sedang menunduk menghadap _Wastafel_, mukanya sedikit pucat.

Yah, yang ia tahu wanita hamil memang suka mengalami _Morning Sickness._

Merasa prihatin Sasuke memijit tengkuk Sakura pelan, Sakura tersentak kaget dan mendongak menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanyanya ketus.

Melihat tak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura kembali bicara, "Jangan sen-".

Perkataannya terpotong ketika dirasa perutnya kembali mual, Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menundukkan Sakura ke _Wastafel_.

Merasa pijitan lembut sang suaminya pada tengkuknya nyaman ia pun membiarkannya.

.

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti baju, kini ia sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin meja riasnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas teh hangat dan meletakkannya di meja rias.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Minumlah." jawab Sasuke singkat dan berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya.

Sakura menatap teh tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar, waktu menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi, dengan bergegas ia menuju lemari pakaian untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Ia melewati meja rias sang isteri, hatinya tercubit ketika mendapati teh tersebut masih utuh tak tersentuh.

Ia menghela nafas, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit pada dadanya ia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan berganti pakaian.

Dibawah sana seluruh keluarganya sudah berkumpul, hatinya terasa makin tercubit ketika mendapati Sakura sedang asyik menikmati secangkir teh buatan Ibu tercinta.

"Pagi." sapanya datar.

"Pagi." jawab semua keluarganya tak terkecuali Sakura.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan ketus dan melanjutkan minum tehnya.

Dan acara sarapanpun dimulai dengan tenang.

.

Mikoto menghela nafas kecewa, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersenyum mengerti pada sang menantu.

Seluruh keluarga sekarang sedang berada diruang tamu untuk mengobrol.

Itachi dan Fugaku hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan kedua wanita tersebut mengobrol begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja menolak tawaran Mertuanya untuk berbulan madu keluar Kota atau keluar Negeri, padahal semua fasilitas akan ditanggung oleh sang Ibu Mertua, tapi Sakura tetap menolaknya dengan alasan ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga suaminya sebelum mereka pindah ke _Apartment_ minggu depan dan untunglah Mikoto mengerti.

"Setidaknya Ibu bisa lebih banyak waktu bercengkrama denganmu dan calon cucu Ibu ini." ujar Mikoto sambil mengelus perut Sakura yang masih rata.

Sakura tertawa kecil, sejujurnya meskipun ia sangat membenci Sasuke bukan berarti ia tak menyukai berada dilingkungan keluarga Uchiha, ia sangat mencintai keluarga suaminya, sangat mencintai mereka dengan segala kehangatan yang mereka hadirkan untuknya, sebagai anggota baru keluarga Uchiha.

.

Seminggu kemudian

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersiap di depan rumah ditemani oleh seluruh anggota keluarga dan beberapa pelayan rumah, mereka hari ini akan pindah ke _Apartment_ Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Itachi terlihat sedang memasukkan koper pakaian ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati, kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa untuk menghubungi kami." Fugaku mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

"Iya Ayah." jawab Sakura tersenyum, matanya beralih pada Mikoto yang memasang raut sedih.

Dipeluknya sang Menantu dengan lembut, "Berhati-hatilah Nak, dan jangan lupa pesan Ibu untuk menjaga kehamilanmu dengan baik." ucapnya parau.

"Iya Bu aku pasti mengingatnya, dan terima kasih untuk permen jahenya." Sakura membalas pelukan sang Ibu, yah selain menasihatinya tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh wanita hamil sang Ibu juga membekalinya dengan setoples permen jahe, untuk mengurangi rasa mual katanya.

"Kami akan sering-sering mampir kemari." lanjut Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke dan Itachi menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke memeluk sang Ayah dan Ibu untuk pamit.

"Jagalah isterimu dengan baik." nasehat Ayahnya pada si bungsu yang di jawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Baik-baiklah disana." Itachi memeluk Sakura lembut.

"Terima kasih, Ka."

Setelah pamit dengan semua keluarga juga beberapa pelayan rumah, Sasuke dan Sakura masuk kedalam mobil.

Perlahan sedan mewah tersebut pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Dan dengan begitu, dimulailah kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya sebagai suami isteri.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Maaf kalau misalkan aku lama ya updatenya, alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya datar, ga seru dan udah gitu pendek pula..#digetok readers.

Yang jelas aku makasih banget sm semua yang udah baca dan review.

Maaf aku ga belum bisa bales satu-satu karena modem lagi lemot, jadi kalau tulisannya panjang lama banget publishnya, itu juga alasanku kenapa chapter ini pendek, tapi chapter depan insyaAllah aku akan bales review kalian. Pokoknya yang jelas aku bener-bener makasih bgt buat semua yang udah review, saran, dukungan dan yang lainnya.

Maaf juga ya kalau aku belum menceritakan kisah mereka pas tinggal berdua, padahal aku udah janji kemarin.. (#nangis) soalnya pas aku pikir2 lagi, kecepetan kalo tahu2 mereka udah tinggal serumah aja, jadi yah beginilah…hehehe #ditabok.

Chapter depan baru dimulai kehidupan mereka berdua sebagai suami isteri.

Ditunggu ya.. #senyam senyum gaje.

Oh iya untuk Sh6 makasih ya sarannya, aku pikirin dulu ya..^^

Akhir kata aku ucapkan makasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

**Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna, jadi fic ku juga jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**THANKS 4:**

Aya-chan, **Karin Shawol, Cherrysakusasu, Momijy-kun, **Guest (1), Guest (2), **Mizuhashi Riku, Kuromi no Sora, **Sh6, **Ladychibby, **Kyukyu**, **SasuSakuLV**, **Nana Mizuki, Kahoko, ** , **Mikyo, **Yoo-chan, **Naomi, **Kau-Tau-Siapa, **Raicchy, **Ayy1090, Nina317Elf, Fiyui-chan, **Me, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Hoshino Kumiko, **Ucucubi, **Sslove'yumiki, Kithara Blue Beauty, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, **Momo Kuro, **Chisa Hanakawa, **Yanchan, ** , **Sichi, **Momo Haruyuki, **Kece Badai, **Koukei Yumisuki, Anka-chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, **Misty, Luv u, Jiyeon, **Alint2709, Pha Chan, **Miyank, **Kyukyunlove, Skyzhe Kenzou, **dan para silent readers sekalian.

Terakhir, jangan lupa..

R

E

V

I

E

W

–29-8-2012–


	4. Chapter 4

"_Bagiku, ini adalah pernikahan sandiwara yang tak pernah ku inginkan dalan hidupku."_

_._

_Bagiku, ini adalah pernikahan istimewa dan (akan) sekali dalam hidupku."_

_._

"_Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini padaku?"_

"…"

"…"

"_Aku membenci-"_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"…"

"_sangat mencintaimu."_

"_Omong kosong!"_

_. _

**Desclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Genre: Drama – Hurt/Comfort.**

"**WARNING!: Alur Flash, Typo's, Nyinetron (?), Pasaran, OOC, dll"**

**Enjoy.. **

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**-I Hate You/I Love You-**

**.**

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara mereka sepanjang perjalanan menuju _Apartment_, Sakura tampak asyik menikmati suasana jalan raya dibalik kaca mobil sedangkan Sasuke nampak fokus menyetir, walau sesekali ia mencuri lirik kearah isterinya kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan.

Namun tak jarang juga Sasuke nampak menghela nafas dengan gusar.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu akan sikap sang suami, namun ia sama sekali tidak perduli dan lebih memilih mengacuhkannya dengan melihat jalanan sekitar yang cerah dibalik kaca mobil, _jauh lebih menarik_, batinnya.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian sedan mewah hitam itu pun tiba di sebuah gedung _Apartment _'_Konoha City'_, _Apartment_ super mewah yang berada di pusat kota.

Ketika keluar dari dalam mobil (Sakura menolak untuk dibukakan pintu) dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas _Valet Parking _serta mengambil koper pakaian Sakura mereka pun jalan bersisian masuk kedalam _Apartment._

Sasuke menolak halus tawaran salah satu pegawai untuk membawakan koper tersebut.

Memang tak berat, hanya satu koper dorong dan 1 tas besar berisi semua keperluan sang isteri, sedangkan barang-barang lainnya termasuk keperluan Sasuke sendiri sudah tersedia disana mengingat _Apartment _ini sudah dua tahun ditempati oleh dirinya.

Mereka pun menaiki _Lift _menuju lantai 5, setelah sampai dilantai 5 dan berjalan di koridor hingga paling ujung sampailah mereka di sebuah pintu yang terdapat papan nama 'Uchiha'.

Tak ada kenop pintu, hanya ada sebuah kotak pemindai sidik jari yang dipendam di dinding kamar, Sasuke meletakan telapak tangan kanannya disana.

_Klek! _

Pintu terbuka.

"Nanti akan ku setel pemindai sidik jari untukmu." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura, Sakura lebih memilih masuk kedalam dan mengacuhkan Sasuke, Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Sasuke mengernyit heran ketika melihat Sakura mematung beberapa langkah setelah memasuki pintu, ia tampak kaget tapi Sasuke tak yakin akan kekagetan sang isteri dikarenakan kemewahan tempat tinggal mereka yang di dominasi warna emas, karena keluarga Sakura juga termasuk orang yang berada walau masih dibawah keluarga Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran, ia mencoba mendekati Sakura.

"Hanya satu?" bukannya menjawab ia malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke tanpa menatap dirinya.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Maksudnya?"

"Kamarnya!" barulah Sakura menoleh kearah sang suami dan menatapnya tajam.

Ahh… ia baru ingat, walau luas dan mewah kamar dalam _Apartment_nya memang hanya satu mengingat ia memang tinggal sendirian selama ini, sang isteri pastilah dapat membacanya dikarenakan _Apartment_ Sasuke yang memiliki konsep terbuka tanpa sekat, jadi antara ruang tamu, dapur, ruang tivi bahkan sedikit ruang yang menyimpan beberapa alat _fitness_nya sama sekali tak ada batas, bahkan kamar mandi yang letaknya di dekat dapur pun hanya memakai pintu kaca buram yang pastilah masih terlihat berbayang, satu-satunya pintu yang benar-benar normal terdapat disana adalah kamarnya dengan pintu 2 berukuran besar.

"Kalau kau keberatan kau bisa menggunakan kamar sedangkan aku akan tidur di ruang tamu." ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak usah!" tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya pintu normal (?) yang terdapat di sana setelah sebelumnya merebut dengan kasar koper dorong miliknya dari tangan sang suami.

-_Sabar, _batin Sasuke miris.

.

.

**(Sakura's POV)**

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini, setelah membereskan semua pakaianku kedalam lemari dan membersihkan diri (didalam kamar juga terdapat sebuah kamar mandi) aku hanya duduk berdiam diri di pinggir ranjang.

Sasuke pastilah sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu.

Aku tak mungkin –dan sangat amat tak ingin– bergabung dengannya di ruang tamu.

Saat ini pikiranku masih benar-benar bingung dan tak tahu bagaimana nanti hidupku kedepannya, sungguh tak pernah bisa dan mau ku bayangkan aku akan menjalani hari-hariku dengannya.

Dan _Apartment _ini juga hanya memiliki satu kamar, aku tak heran karena memang selama ini Sasuke tinggal mandiri.

Mau tak mau aku harus tidur dengannya karena aku tak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di ruang tamu di kediamannya sendiri.

_Drrt..Drrt.._

Sedang asyiknya melamun ponselku bergetar, tertera nama sahabat baikku Ino dilayar ponsel.

Ternyata ia mengajakku berkumpul dengan Temari, Hinata dan Tenten di sebuah kedai Dango, selama tinggal di Konoha seminggu sekali kami para perempuan yang merupakan teman masa SMA pasti berkumpul disana hanya untuk mengobrol atau bergosip (soal ini Ino lah ahlinya).

"_Benar tak apa-apa, Forehead?"_ suara Ino terdengar di seberang.

"Tak apa." aku tertawa kecil.

"_Jujur, aku tadinya tak ingin menghubungimu karena takut mengganggu tap_–"

"Justru aku akan marah kalau kau tak menghubungiku Ino!" potongku cepat.

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang.

"Baiklah tunggu aku, aku akan kesana."

Ku tutup telepon dan mulai menuju lemari pakaian untuk berganti baju.

_-Akhirnya aku tak harus menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri disini, _batinku senang.

"Mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya ketika aku dengan pakaian rapi –sebuah terusan berwarna hijau muda dengan ikat pinggang besar berwarna putih melilit pinggangku- keluar dari kamar.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabku ketus dan mengacuhkannya.

"Aku temani." Sasuke berdiri dan menahan lenganku untuk menghentikan langkahku menuju pintu keluar.

Aku menyentak tangannya kasar dan menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" bentakku, "dan jangan pernah merasa kau berhak mengetahui segala macam urusanku!" lanjutku dengan nada bicara naik satu oktaf.

"Tentu aku berhak tahu!" Sasuke membalas tatapan tajamku, "karena kau isteriku." lanjutnya dengan nada pelan dan pandangan sedikit melembut.

"Cih!" aku mendengus kesal, _mood_-ku rusak seketika.

"Dengar Uchiha-san." dengan penuh emosi aku menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan telunjuk kananku, "jangan pernah kau berpikir bahwa aku isterimu lalu kau bisa mengaturku seenaknya, pernikahan ini bukanlah pernikahan sungguhan, pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan sandiwara dan itu tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun." ujarku lantang.

Dia terdiam, sekilas raut terluka tampak diwajahnya dan aku tak perduli, aku memang tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini, bagiku pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan sandiwara, kalau bukan karena nama baik keluarga kami aku tak akan sudi bersanding dengannya dipelaminan apalagi tinggal bersamanya seperti ini.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu.

Tepat setelah pintu terbuka ia bersuara.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku namun tak menoleh atau berbalik badan untuk menatapnya.

"…" aku terdiam tak menjawab.

"…"

Kebencianku benar-benar membuncah saat ini, dengan seringai sinis aku berbalik badan, "aku membencim-"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Omonganku terpotong, mataku membelalak mendengar pengakuan darinya, entah kenapa jantungku terasa bergemuruh mendengar kalimat itu.

Aku membencinya, tapi mengapa jantungku bereaksi seperti ini?

"…" aku memilih tetap diam tak menanggapi.

"**Sangat** mencintaimu." lanjutnya pada penekanan diawal dengan nada lirih.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mataku terasa perih.

Mencoba mengacuhkan rasa perih pada mataku aku membuka pintu _Apartment_ lebih lebar dan melangkah keluar.

"Omong kosong!" jawabku akhirnya seiring dengan langkahku.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju keluar _Apartment _airmataku tak mau berhenti mengalir, entah kenapa semenjak hamil aku jadi gampang emosional dalam artian cepat sekali menangis, apalagi yang membuatku seperti ini adalah suami yang tak –pernah- ku cintai.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba menghapus airmataku, tak ku perdulikan seandainya riasan wajahku berantakan.

Kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku dengan sangat terus terngiang dalam pikiranku.

Aku membencinya!

Namun mengapa hatiku bergemuruh mendengar perkataannya barusan?

**(Sakura's POV end)**

**.**

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya menggunakan tangan kiri, entah kenapa ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa mengungkapkan kejujuran tentang perasaan sebenarnya pada Sakura begitu sangat menyakitkan.

Namun biar bagaimanapun ia sudah bertekad untuk terus mencoba mendapatkan maaf dari sang isteri dan akan terus mencoba membuktikan padanya bahwa perasaannya sekarang adalah nyata dan benar adanya.

.

.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten dengan batita kecilnya Hyuuga Michiko yang baru berusia 2tahun serta Hinata sedang asyik berkumpul disebuah kedai Dango langganan mereka dipinggiran kota.

4 jam mereka habiskan bersama untuk membicarakan berbagai macam hal yang ada dipikiran mereka –kecuali Sakura- dibicarakan dengan heboh bahkan sampai terbahak-bahak (Sakura menanggapinya hanya dengan tertawa kecil sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum merona.) bahkan tak jarang Michiko harus menangis karena kaget mendengar Ibunya tertawa, tapi tak sekalipun mereka menyinggung tentang pernikahan Sakura karena mereka jelas sangat tahu apa yang terjadi, paling-paling mereka hanya menanyakan tentang kepindahannya ke _Apartment_ dan kondisi kehamilannya.

"Kalau ada waktu aku akan membantu mendekornya." ujar Sakura tulus saat mereka membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto, di kelompok mereka memang hanya Hinata yang belum menikah sedangkan Tenten dan Ino sudah mempunyai seorang anak yang manis-manis.

"T-tidak perlu Sakura-chan," tolak Hinata halus, "a-aku tak mau k-kau keletihan." lanjutnya malu-malu.

"Jangan begitu, biar bagaimanapun kita kan teman jadi aku akan tetap membantumu semampuku." Sakura memegang tangan Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

Tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan Sakura yang sedang keras kepala Hinata akhirnya mengangguk.

Ponsel Tenten berbunyi, Tenten mengangkat telepon setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin pada teman-temannya.

"Neji akan pulang cepat, jadi aku harus segera pulang kerumah." Tenten berkata sambil memberikan Michiko pada Hinata yang selain sahabat juga merupakan adik iparnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang." ajak Hinata.

Di luar tepatnya di depan kedai Dango mereka saling berpamitan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tenten, Hinata dan Michiko sudah pulang terlebih dahulu menggunakan taksi.

Ino dan Sakura masih menunggu taksi lainnya ketika sebuah _Jaguar Silver_ berhenti di depan mereka.

Sai, suami dari Ino turun dari mobil dengan menggendong seorang batita cantik berusia 1,5 tahun bernama Shimura Mei.

"Aku baru menjemput Mei-chan dari rumah Ayah." Sai menyerahkan si batita mungil tersebut pada sang isteri, mereka memang sering menitipkan Mei pada Ayah Ino, maklum mereka adalah suami isteri sibuk.

Sai menyapa Sakura dan mengajaknya bersalaman, mereka lalu menawari Sakura untuk pulang bersama namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja." Sakura meyakinkan sang sahabat sekali lagi, dan dengan agak bersedih akhirnya Ino beserta sang suami dan anak mereka pun pulang duluan setelah Sakura berjanji akan langsung menghubunginya jika sudah sampai di rumah.

Dan tak lama kemudian Sakura meninggalkan kedai Dango setelah mendapatkan taksi.

.

Suasana makan malam antara Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali kaku, hanya ada keheningan dan dentingan alat makan yang sesekali terdengar.

Walau ia sangat membenci Sasuke namun Sakura tetaplah harus memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang isteri dengan memasak dan mengurus rumah, maka itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang ini, membereskan rumah dan memasakan makan malam untuk disantap bersama sang suami.

Sasuke nampak masih makan dengan tenangnya sedangkan dirinya sendiri sudah selesai meski dipiringnya masih nampak tersisa makanan, semenjak hamil ia memang sering mual dan tak berselera untuk makan, jika makan sedikit banyak itu hanya akan mampu bertahan selama 3 jam diperutnya dan setelahnya akan terbuang sia-sia di _Wastafel_.

Ia mengambil segelas susu untuk Ibu hamil yang sudah disiapkannya dan meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Besok aku sudah mulai ke kantor." ucap Sasuke setelah menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet.

Sakura diam tak menanggapi, sibuk membereskan piring kotor untuk dipindahkan ke bak cuci piring.

"Sakura-"

"Aku mendengarmu." potong Sakura cepat sambil membawa piring kotor ke dapur.

"Setidaknya kau menanggapi omonganku." ucap Sasuke gusar, entah kenapa ia bisa jadi lebih banyak bicara bila dengan Sakura, keluar dari karakter aslinya yang dingin dan pendiam serta cenderung tak banyak bicara.

Sakura diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "aku akan kerumah Ibuku." beritahunya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada piring-piring kotor yang sekarang sedang dicuci.

Sakura memang diberi ijin libur oleh rumah sakit selama dua minggu, dan masih seminggu lagi ia baru bisa kembali bekerja di Rumah Sakit, jadi selama itu ia tak mungkin menghabiskan waktu membosankan seharian di Rumah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok." Sasuke berdiri dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke terlihat keluar menuju ruang tv sambil membawa sebuah tas _Laptop_ dan beberapa tumpuk berkas.

Sakura sedang asyik mengelap meja makan seusai mencuci piring.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura berjalan melewatinya.

"Kamar." jawab Sakura singkat.

"...disini saja." titah Sasuke dengan nada ragu.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

Baru saja Sakura akan menolak namun Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya untuk duduk di sofa sebelahnya, dan Sakura sama sekali tak berniat marah –karena sikap Sasuke yang menarik tangannya- atau menolak.

Dan setelahnya hanya ada suara ketikan tangan Sasuke pada _Laptop_nya atau suara kertas berkas yang dibolak-balik, sesekali ditimpali dengan tawa kecil Sakura yang asyik menonton serial komedi di tv.

Membuat Sasuke diam-diam menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Sedangkan Sakura? malam ini entah kenapa ia tak merasa keberatan berada disamping Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Selesai juga chapter datar nan gagal satu lagi..#mewek.

Maaf kalau masih pendek, dan Jujur chapter kemarin entah kenapa (aku lagi seneng banget ngomong entah kenapa..hehehe) aku ngerasa ga puas dan kecewa banget, mungkin karena mank lagi ga ada inspirasi kali ya, sama sih kayak sekarang walau ga separah kemarin..#plaak

Jadi maaf banget kalau chapter ini sangat datar dan belum ada konflik (menurutku.)

Dan terimakasih untuk yang udah capek2 review di fic ku yg ABAL dan PASARAN ini ya.#ngiks

Dan selama mengerjakan fic ini lagu dari Dygta ft. Meda berjudul Hanya Dirimu nemenin aku, walau aku ga tau naymbung atau ga,,hehehe ada yang tau lagunya?^^

Dan soal _Apartment_nya aku sengaja bikin canggih, yah ngebayangin aja gitu punya apartment yang ga mesti pake kunci atau key card, apalagi kalau kuncinya macet..(ngiks, curhat..#plaak)

Balasan review:

**Sslove"yumiki, Aya-chan, Akasuna no ei-chan, ****Anka-chan** (iya maaf banget ya kalau pendek, semoga chapter ini sedikit mengobati, setidaknya lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya.^^) **Koukei Yumisuki, ****Chisa Hanakawa, Guest, Miyank**(iya aku juga sebenarnya ga tega tapi jujur aku sangat menikmati bikin fic ini karena jarangkan Sasuke yang menderita,,mwahahaha #ditabok) **Nina317Elf, Guest **(siip terimakasih semangatnya.^^) **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki **(gomen ya kalau ngebut, aku mank ga mahir bikin fic, masih amatir..hikz tapi semoga yang ini ga ngebut2 banget,,hhehe) **Shikuarichido, Me, Naomi, Ucucubi, Sweet Ave Maria, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Mitchiru1312jo, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Intan, Sky pea-chan **(siiap, ini udah update,^^) **Neerval-Li, Momo Haruyuki, UchihaJess SicaChu **(suatu saat Saku bakal maafin koq tapi tergantung perjuangan sasuke gimana..hihihi dan makasih dukungannya.^^) **No Name **(Gomen ya, mudah2an ini ga ngecewain banget. ) **Uchihyu chan, Chintya Hatake-chan **(makasih pujiannya ya..#cium Uchihyu *dilempar* siap, ini udah update ^^) **Asakura Ayaka **(hehehe..ini chapter 3 udh update dan iya sebelum menikah mereka jomblo, jadi ga ada yang tersakiti deh..hehehe) **Cherrysakusasu **(untuk saat ini aku belum kepikiran untuk pihak ketiga tapi tak menutup kemungkinan..#nyengir) **Mikyo **(makasih dukungannya..#pelukMikyo) **Tsurugi De Lelouch **(astaganagaulartangga aku ga nyangka senpai review fic gaje ku, hehehe makasih ya senpai, yap semoga saku bakal luluh ngeliat perjuangan sasu.^^) **Arisa **(iya mudah2an ga ada pihak ketiga tapi tak menutup kemungkinan dichapter depan aku munculin..hehehe salam kenal juga^^) **Scy Momo Cherry **( makasih udh fave^^ siip) **sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE **(iya aku juga ga bisa bikin yang sadis2, tenang aja menurutku ini belum sadis koq, kalo menurut kamu gimana?) **Ryu Lawliet **(iya aku juga ga lupa memperingatkan diwarning dari awal ttg fic ini, makasih dukungannya^^)

Akhir kata aku ucapkan makasih sebanyak-banyaknya juga untuk para silent readers.

**Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna, jadi fic ku juga jauh dari kata sempurna****.**

Terakhir, jangan lupa..

R

E

V

I

E

W

–1-9-2012–


	5. Chapter 5

_Buka hatimu…_

_Dan biarkan aku masuk kedalamnya walau hanya berada diambang pintu hatimu._

_. _

**Desclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Genre: Drama – Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning:, etc. Alur Flash, Typo's, Nyinetron (?), Pasaran, OOC, dll**

**Enjoy.. **

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**-I Hate You/I Love You-**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam ketika Sasuke selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor terakhirnya.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang kini sudah tertidur berbantalkan lengan sofa di sampingnya.

Tersenyum Sasuke perlahan beringsut mendekati Sakura, matanya tak berkedip memandangi wajah cantik sang isteri yang sedang tertidur, perlahan tangannya terulur menyibak poni yang menjuntai menutupi dahi lebar sang isteri membuat Sakura menggeliat pelan namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Perlahan dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut Sasuke pun mengangkat wanita tersebut menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai menerobos dengan bebas melalui jendela _Apartment_nya yang terbuka, memaksa Sasuke untuk bangun lebih awal pagi itu.

Dengan menggerutu pelan ia mulai bangkit dan duduk diatas ranjang _King Size-_nya.

Seseorang yang semalam tidur bersamanya tak nampak sama sekali disekeliling kamar, pastilah Sakura sudah bangun jika dilihat dari gorden yang terbuka.

Masih jam 6, masih banyak waktu untuk Sasuke berangkat ke kantor, maka dengan langkah gontai ia pun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ranjang tidurnya sudah terlihat rapi ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, sang isteri pastilah yang sudah membereskannya, bergegas ia menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengganti jubah mandinya dengan pakaian kantor.

Sepiring nasi goreng hangat dengan bau sedap yang menggiurkan tertangkap indra penciuman Sasuke, ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri meja makan, seketika dahinya mengernyit melihat raut wajah sang isteri yang pucat sedang membuat susu untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Morning Sickness_, batin Sasuke prihatin, Sakura pastilah sedikit tersiksa karena setiap pagi harus mengalami mual dan muntah-muntah, belum lagi asupan makanan yang dikonsumsinya sangat sedikit mengingat selama hamil Sakura tak pernah bisa mempertahankan makanannya lebih dari 3 jam, satu-satunya asupan yang masih bisa diterima adalah susu khusus Ibu hamil yang rajin ia konsumsi, Sasuke sebenarnya sangatlah memperhatikan sang isteri namun ia tak berani jika harus berbuat lebih jauh.

"Kau baik-baik saja? sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil menarik kursi dan duduk.

Sakura diam tak menjawab, melihat penampilan Sakura yang sudah rapi dan terlihat sangat cantik dengan baju _Babydoll _berwarna pink membalut tubuhnya yang _masih _langsing membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

Sakura menenggak habis susunya dan bergegas mengambil tas tangannya yang diletakkan disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Aku berangkat duluan." pamitnya buru-buru.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku akan mengantar?" ujar Sasuke berdiri seketika.

"Tak perlu." seiring dengan perkataan ketusnya Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong menatap pintu _Apartment_nya yang sudah tertutup.

-_Kuso!, _batinnya geram sambil menghenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan dengan kasar.

.

Sapaan dari dua orang satpam disambut ramah oleh Sakura.

"Butuh taksi Nyonya?" tanya salah seorang satpam.

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum menjawabnya.

Sakura berdiri didepan pintu _Lobby Apartment_, tak lama kemudian sebuah taksi datang dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk _Apartment_nya, Satpam menghampirinya, "taksinya sudah datang, Nyonya."

"Terima kasih." Sakura menaruh selembar uang dengan nilai lumayan besar kedalam saku seragam satpam tersebut, dengan canggung satpam tersebut berterima kasih padanya, baru saja satpam tersebut ingin mengikutinya untuk membukakan pintu namun Sakura melarangnya.

.

_Greb!_

Dahinya mengernyit.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan ada sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya yang sedang memegang _Handle _pintu taksi.

"Ups!" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sakura, tangan tersebut pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"_Sorry,_ aku tak tahu ini taksi-_mu." _Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke seseorang yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya.

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut berwarna merah tua dan sorot lembut dari _Hazel _yang membingkai matanya, Sakura terpana untuk sesaat sebelum menyadari pria tersebut menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ahh– maaf." ucapnya gugup.

"Tak apa." pria tersebut tersenyum, membuat wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Silahkan." pria tersebut membukakan pintu taksi untuk Sakura.

"Ahh- tidak, sepertinya kau buru-buru, kalau begitu kau duluan saja." Sakura menawarkan taksi tersebut pada pria itu.

Sakura memang sempat mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menggema di _Lobby _yang sepi tadi, pastilah pria ini yang berlari.

"Tidak perlu, tidak apa-apa, aku bisa meminta tolong satpam untuk mencari taksi lain." pria tersebut menolak dengan halus, Sakura yang merasa tak enak karena mengetahui pria tersebut sedang terburu-buru –dan juga tak terlihat satu pun taksi yang biasa _mangkal _di sekitar _Apartment_nya– memutuskan untuk mengajak pria tersebut menaiki taksi bersamanya.

"Pasti lama jika harus mencari taksi lagi sedangkan kau terlihat terburu-buru, bagaimana kalau kita menaikinya bersama." tawarnya pada pria tersebut.

Setelah berpikir sejenak pria tersebut pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meng–iyakan ajakan Sakura.

Dengan _Gentle_ pria tampan itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul dirinya yang masuk kedalam taksi melalui pintu yang lainnya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu disebelah Sakura.

Taksi tersebut pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan gedung _Apartment_, mereka –khususnya Sakura– sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari seorang pria yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di _Lobby._

Didalam mobil Sakura berkenalan dengan pria tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sasori, seorang Dokter Bedah yang baru seminggu dipindah tugaskan di _International Konoha_ _Hospital _tempatnya bekerja, juga salah satu penghuni _Apartment_nya di lantai 3.

Sasori pun tak menyangka ia bisa berkenalan dengan salah satu rekan barunya.

Dan Sasori sangat berterima kasih karena Sakura sudah mau berbagi tumpangan dengannya, ia memang terburu-buru mengingat panggilan darurat dari Rumah Sakit atas pasien yang ditanganinya.

Obrolan diantara mereka pun mengalir dengan lancar termasuk pertanyaan Sasori mengapa ia tak pernah melihat Sakura di Rumah Sakit, dengan enggan Sakura menjawab yang sejujurnya karena percuma saja jika ia berbohong mengingat mereka menghuni _Apartment_ yang sama.

"Selamat kalau begitu." ucap Sasori tulus yang dibalas dengan senyum simpul Sakura.

Dan Sakura pun tak menyangka bahwa Sasori adalah pria berusia 33 tahun yang sudah 2 tahun beristeri.

"Wajahmu menipu, terlihat seperti anak baru kuliahan." Komentar Sakura tanpa perlu repot-repot menutupi kekagetannya yang dijawab dengan tawa renyah Sasori.

Mereka baru berhenti berbincang ketika taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat didepan kediaman orangtua Sakura.

Sasori menolak ketika Sakura hendak membayar separuh dari ongkos taksi dengan alasan sebagai permintaan maafnya karena sudah seenaknya hampir merebut taksi yang ditumpanginya dan sebagai tanda perkenalan mereka.

Dengan ucapan terima kasih juga lambaian tangan Sakura taksi tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan kediamannya.

.

**BRAAK!**

Sasuke menaruh tas kerjanya dengan kasar, Karin yang kebetulan sedang berada di sana otomatis kaget, secangkir kopi yang berada ditangannya hampir saja tergelincir.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah!" Karin memelototi Sasuke –yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan– dengan kedua tangan bertolak pinggang.

Walau Karin adalah sekretaris dari Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai _President Director_ tak pernah sekalipun ia memanggil Sasuke dengan semestinya seperti pegawai yang lain mengingat Karin adalah teman kuliah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya, tangan kanannya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

Karin yang melihat Sasuke tampak letih langsung menatapnya prihatin, ia tahu Sasuke seperti itu pastilah ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, Sasuke memang tak pernah menutupi apapun darinya karena mereka memang berteman dengan baik semenjak kuliah dan fakta bahwa dirinya diam-diam telah menaruh perhatian pada Sasuke sejak lama.

"Karin."

"A–ahh, iya." tersadar dari lamunannya Karin dengan salah tingkah menjawab.

"Rapat pagi ini tolong undur sampai jam makan siang aku ingin istirahat sejenak." Karin mengangguk dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk memberi _privasi_ pada Sasuke.

.

"Saat masuk kerja aku akan sekalian memeriksakan kandunganku, Bu." jawab Sakura tersenyum sambil memeluk Ibunya, mereka sekarang sedang asyik berbincang di ruang tv, Sakura sedikit kecewa karena Ayahnya sekarang sedang dinas di luar kota dan baru pulang nanti malam.

Melihat Sakura yang terus memeluknya dengan manja membuat sang Ibu tak bisa tak berkomentar, "semenjak hamil kau jadi manja begini, hmm…"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang Ibu dengan bibir mengerucut, "memangnya tidak boleh, aku kan rindu sekali, Bu." ujarnya membuat sang Ibu tertawa kecil dan mencubit lembut pipi wanita tersebut.

Hikari –nama sang Ibu– tidaklah bodoh, seberapapun Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu ia pastilah tahu karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah Ibunya. yah, darah pastilah lebih kental dari pada air.

"Ada masalah dengan suamimu?" tanyanya lembut, kedua tangannya membingkai wajah cantik putrinya.

"Tak ada Bu," dustanya, "aku hanya kangen rumah." lanjutnya tersenyum, tanpa sadar airmata jatuh dari _Emerald_nya membuat sang Ibu sedikit kaget.

"Maaf Bu, semenjak hamil aku memang sedikit emosional dan _peka._" kata Sakura buru-buru ketika melihat sang Ibu hendak berbicara lagi.

"Ahh.." jawab Ibunya sambil mengangguk, meski ia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu pada putrinya namun Hikari tak menanyakannya lebih lanjut, biarlah nanti toh ia juga akan cerita dengan sendirinya, begitu pikirnya, "yang penting kau baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi Sakura lembut.

.

Hari masih terbilang sore –pukul 7– ketika Sasuke dengan muka suntuk duduk dibelakang kemudi untuk pulang kerumah.

Belum waktunya untuk pulang sebenarnya, namun gelagatnya yang sangat menyebalkan di kantor, seperti memaki-maki salah seorang OB yang tak sengaja menabraknya saat berpapasan, memarahi salah satu pegawainya yang salah membawa makan siang bahkan meneriaki _General Manager_–nya yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya saat rapat mau tak mau membuat Karin yang melihatnya dengan serta merta menyuruh –tepatnya mengusir– pria tampan tersebut pulang.

Hatinya benar-benar tak menentu sekarang setelah tak sengaja tadi pagi ia melihat sang isteri menaiki taksi bersama seorang pria, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa pria tersebut dan apakah ia sudah mengenal isterinya lama, kesal rasanya tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi.

Dengan emosi ia memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas _Valet Parking _yang nampak sedikit bergidik melihatnya, saking emosinya bahkan ia tak menanggapi sapaan dari beberapa satpam dan karyawan _Apartment_.

Sakura yang sedang asyik menikmati acara televisi sambil menikmati segelas _Milkshake _dan _Popcorn_ terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka, dilihatnya Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam dari sana, bajunya terlihat kusut dan dasinya tak terpakai entah kemana.

Sakura merasakan hawa tak enak ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampirinya, matanya makin tajam menatap dirinya.

Setelah kira-kira jarak di antara mereka cukup dekat sekitar satu meter, Sasuke berhenti.

"Puas berjalan-jalan dengan _kekasih gelap_–mu, heh." ucapnya sambil menyeringai, Sakura sedikit bergidik melihat seringai setan yang diperlihatkan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawabnya dengan dagu terangkat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut yang menyergapnya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura ia malah balik bertanya, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah.

"Laki-laki yang mana? apa maksudmu!" Sakura gusar.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah diam sambil terus menatapnya tajam.

Sakura yang awalnya tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak, ingatannya terlempar pada kejadian tadi pagi saat ia berkenalan dengan Sasori, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke melihatnya.

Sakura merasakan amarah menguasai dirinya, walau Sasuke adalah suaminya tetapi bukankah ia sudah bilang bahwa ia tak berhak mencampuri segala sesuatu tentang dirinya termasuk dengan siapa ia berkenalan.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tak berhak mencampuri segala sesuatu tentang diriku!" ujarnya dengan tatapan menantang.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal disamping tubuhnya, ada perasaan tercabik mendengar penuturan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut isterinya.

Dengan geram ia pun menghampiri isterinya dan mendorong isterinya hingga tertidur di sofa besar ruang tv mereka.

Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika Sasuke dengan kasar mencium bibirnya bahkan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, kedua tangannya yang digunakan untuk memukul tubuh Sasuke sama sekali tak membuat pria tersebut pergi dari atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke terus menciumi bibir isterinya dengan kasar, sementara Sakura sudah terisak-isak dan sesekali berteriak walau teriakannya tak keluar karena Sasuke terus membungkam mulutnya.

Ingatan pahit yang pernah ia alami sebelum menikah seketika berputar di otaknya.

Ingatan saat Sasuke memperkosanya di mobil, sekelebat gambaran saat ia berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke yang tengah mabuk bergerilya di pikirannya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, perasaan takutnya membumbung tinggi seiring dengan tangisannya yang semakin kencang.

Mendengar tangisan Sakura semakin kencang tak lantas membuat Sasuke melepaskannya, malah dengan geram ia menggigit leher Sakura dengan beringas sedangkan tangannya berusaha membuka –lebih tepatnya– merobek gaun Sakura.

Mengetahui bahwa kejadian yang paling ia takuti terulang lagi, Sakura berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun mulutnya malah dibekap dengan tangan Sasuke.

"Mmmm..Hmm.." Sakura mencoba melepaskan bekapan Sasuke padanya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sementara Sasuke masih beringas menciumi leher Sakura.

Sakura melirik meja di depan sofa yang ditidurinya, terdapat sebuah gelas _Milkshake _dan semangkok _Popcorn _diletakkan di sana, agak jauh dari jangkauan tangan Sakura.

Matanya memicing ketika melihat sebuah hiasan vas bunga yang diletakkan di meja tersebut, sambil menangis dan terus memukul Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan Sakura dengan tangan yang satunya ia mencoba meraba meja tersebut untuk mengambil vas bunga.

_PRAAK!_

Sasuke membelalakan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu benda menghantam telak punggungnya, menyadari terkaman Sasuke mengendur ia menendang Sasuke hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai setelah sebelumnya menabrak pinggiran sofa pendek yang terdapat di sana.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Sakura bangun dari sofa dan duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan airmata tak berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di lantai sambil mencengkram kepalanya, rasa sakit dipunggungnya tak dihiraukan sama sekali, belakang kemejanya terlihat memerah karena darah yang merembes , punggungnya terluka.

Dengan bergegas Sakura berdiri dan merapikan kembali rambut dan gaun tidurnya yang berantakan, tanpa menoleh lagi ke Sasuke ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar _Apartment_ mereka.

.

Sakura sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan heran para penghuni _Apartment _yang melihatnya berlari menggunakan gaun rumahan.

Hatinya begitu tercabik mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami dan ia sangat menyadari bahwa ia semakin membenci pria yang tinggal seatap dengannya –Sakura enggan menyebut menyebut Sasuke sebagai suaminya–.

_BRUK!_

Sakura terhuyung menabrak seseorang saat ia baru saja keluar dari _Lobby_ _Apartment_.

"Ma–maaf saya ta–"

"Sakura, ada apa?" Sasori, seseorang yang ternyata ditabraknya menatap Sakura dengan heran, ia baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit.

"Ahh, maafkan aku Sasori." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sambil terisak-isak.

"Kau mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sasori sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"A–aku, aku–"

"Sudah-sudah, tak apa, lebih baik kita cari tempat dulu untuk bicara berdua." dengan rangkulan Sasori mengajak Sakura pergi dari sana, kembali menaiki taksi yang tadi ditumpanginya, kebetulan taksi tersebut belum pergi.

Sasori mengajak Sakura kesebuah café tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, butuh waktu 20 menit untuk Sakura meredakan tangisannya sebelum ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Sedangkan Sasori yang mendengarnya entah kenapa merasa kesal bukan kepalang, ia tak habis pikir akan sikap kasar suami Sakura apa lagi saat Sakura memberitahu bahwa ia sedang hamil 1 bulan sekarang.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu terlibat secara tak langsung." ucapnya penuh penyesalan, Sasori tersenyum dan memegang bahu Sakura lembut.

"Ini hanya salah paham, lebih baik kita jelaskan." ujarnya kalem.

Sakura menggeleng frustasi, "aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu, aku ingin pulang kerumah orangtuaku dulu, ku mohon." pintanya memelas, melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu kacau dan ketakutan apalagi keadaannya yang sedang berbadan dua membuat Sasori menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, lagi pula ia juga tak bisa menjamin bahwa Sasuke tak akan melakukannya lagi –bahkan bisa saja lebih buruk– jika Sakura kembali kesana sekarang.

Dan mereka pun mengobrol membicarakan hal lain termasuk pekerjaan Sasori dan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Karena kau sudah mau menceritakan padaku tentang dirimu, maka aku juga akan menceritakan kehidupanku padamu, jadi kita impas." Imbuhnya ketika Sakura bertanya mengapa Sasori mau membuka kehidupan pribadinya pada Sakura.

Dan disanalah Sakura tahu bahwa kehidupan rumah tangga Sasori pun tak berjalan lancar seperti rumah tangganya –walau dalam kasus yang berbeda–.

Pernikahan yang berawal dari perjodohan oleh orangtua sang isteri dan neneknya (orangtua Sasori sudah meninggal waktu ia masih kecil) membuahkan perkara, ia dan sang isteri sama-sama tak saling mencintai dan setelah mencoba bertahan selama 2 tahun mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai, kasus perceraian mereka sekarang masih dalam proses pengadilan.

Cukup lama mereka mengobrol sebelum akhirnya Sasori dan Sakura menaiki taksi untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

Sesampainya disana Sasori menolak dengan sopan tawaran Sakura untuk mampir dengan alasan tak enak mengingat Sakura pasti akan menceritakan perihal pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke meski tidak mendetail, ia tak mau disangka sebagai orang ketiga.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, hati-hati dijalan." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

Hikari dan Hiroki kaget mendapati putri mereka datang kerumah sendirian dengan keadaan kacau.

Mereka membawa Sakura menuju ruang keluarga, dengan menangis Sakura memeluk sang Ibu dan menceritakan bahwa ia dan Sasuke sedang bertengkar karena kesalahpahaman kecil tanpa memberitahu alasan apa dibalik pertengkaran salah paham antara ia dan Sasuke.

Hiroki dan Hikari hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin, mereka tak ingin mencampuri urusan rumah tangga putri mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri, Hiroki hanya memberikan nasehat-nasehat orang tua untuk tetap menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka baik-baik dengan kepala dingin, Sakura mengangguk dan berganti memeluk sang Ayah.

.

.

Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya sekali lagi dengan frustasi, saat ini ia sedang duduk di kursi mini barnya, terlihat satu botol minuman beralkohol yang sudah kosong tergeletak di meja hadapannya.

–_Apa yang sudah ku lakukan!, _batinnya geram, ia sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya melukai Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya beberapa jam yang lalu, ia kelepasan, ia kalap karena cemburu dengan kedekatan pria tersebut pada Sakura, mengingat pria tersebut yang tadi pagi dengan baik hatinya membukakan pintu taksi untuk Sakura sudah cukup membuatnya panas dan kesal bukan kepalang, tapi ia sungguh tak habis pikir bahwa ia akan melampiaskannya dengan cara biadab seperti itu pada Sakura sampai Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Mengingat Sakura tak ada disampingnya membuat kepalanya semakin dan semakin pening, ia benar-benar tak mengetahui keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke sempat melihat ponsel dan dompet Sakura masih tersimpan rapi di meja rias kamar mereka.

Satu-satunya tempat yang Sasuke yakini didatangi Sakura adalah rumah mertuanya, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah mertuanya besok pagi.

.

Pukul 8 pagi.

Sakura sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah ketika terdengar suara orang yang sangat di kenalnya memanggil namanya, ia mendapati Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan keadaan kacau, tak ada kemeja dan jas rapi, yang ada hanya kaus oblong berwarna putih polos dan celana jeans hitam yang ia kenakan, rambutnya tampak berantakan begitu pula dengan raut wajah dan kantung matanya yang terlihat jelas, ia pastilah tak tidur barang sejenak semalaman.

Dengan tergesa Sakura menutup keran air dan melempar selang kesembarang arah sebelum akhirnya melesat kedalam rumah, baru saja kakinya sampai di undakan depan pintu rumah sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Lepaskan!" desis Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar menyesali penolakannya saat sang Ibu mengajaknya untuk ikut berbelanja, sedangkan Ayahnya sekarang sedang pergi bekerja.

Bukannya melepaskan Sasuke justru mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Pulanglah." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus sinis, "Pulang? Ini rumahku."

Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke makin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Kembalilah ke _Apartment._" pintanya.

"Aku tak mau, lepaskan aku!" dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyentakkan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya hingga terlepas. namun naas karena terlalu kerasnya Sakura menarik tangannya membuat dirinya terhuyung kebelakang.

Pijakan kakinya pada undakan pun otomatis tergelincir.

_BRUKK!_

"SAKURA!"

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk memakai pihak ketiga..hehehe biar ceritanya bervariasi aja ga berpusat di SasuSaku aja.. #diguyurduit(?).

Maaf sekali lagi kalau misalkan alurnya kecepetan (mohon dibaca pelan-pelan..hhehe), ceritanya datar, ga seru dan udah gitu pendek pula..#digetok readers.

Maaf juga soal typo's, tanpa edit lagi soalnya..#digantung.

Yang jelas aku makasih banget sm semua yang udah baca dan review.

Maaf aku kali ini aku ga bisa bales satu-satu review kalian, chapter depan baru aku bales.

Oh iy untuk **Tsurugi De Lelouch** aku pengen ikut tapi suer ga ngerti caranya, #digetok (ketauan udiknya)..

Dan untuk **Nina317Elf **jujur aku ga tau, yang aku tahu itu panggilan mesra untuk pasangan kekasih deh (Hime u/ cewek, Koi u/ cowo), maaf ya kalo salah..hehehe #ditabok.

Akhir kata aku ucapkan makasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

"**Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna, jadi fic ku juga jauh dari kata sempurna."**

**THANKS 4:**

Akasuna no ei-chan, Miyank, **Uchihyu chan, Kithara Blue Beauty, **Ucucubi, **Sandra Difita, **Raicchy, Cakumi, **Nina317Elf**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, Me, Mikyo, **Neevar-Li, CherrySakusasu, Tsurugi De Lelouch**, Guest (1), **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**, **Momo Haruyuki**, **UchihaJess SicaChu, Anka-chan**, **Chisa Hanakawa**, Iyaotaku, Namikaze Yakonahisa, Eetgitu, Guest (2), **Anak Tomcat, **Inai Chan, US2H, Sh6, Aya-chan, **Kau-Tau-Siapa, **ARISA**, **Guest (3)**, **dan para silent readers sekalian.

Terakhir, jangan lupa..

R

E

V

I

E

W

–5-9-2012–


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer: Ma****sashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Genre: Drama – Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Alur Flash, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Rated: T semi M**

**.**

PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_**PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Enjoy.. **

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**I Hate You/ I Love You**

Sasuke POV

.

"Lain kali cobalah untuk tidak bertindak bodoh sekali saja sayang." omel Ibu Mertuaku pada Sakura yang kini terbaring diranjang.

Sekarang aku, Sakura dan Ibu Mertuaku sedang berada di Rumah Sakit, tepatnya di ruang VVIP lantai 3.

Saat insiden Sakura terjatuh di undakan tangga depan rumah tadi pagi aku langsung menghubungi Orangtuanya dan juga Orangtuaku, untunglah kata Dokter yang merawatnya kandungan isteriku baik-baik saja karena disaat isteriku jatuh tertelungkup ia masih sempat melindungi perutnya menggunakan tangan dan lutut, mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya (gerak refleks yang dimilikinya sangat baik), namun alhasil lututnya memar karena terbentur ujung undakan tangga.

Tapi aku masih bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

"Dari dulu kau selalu ceroboh sayang." ku lihat Ibu Mertuaku menghela napas, Sakura meringis "Iya bu, maaf." ucapnya lemah.

"Untung saja ada suamimu ada disana, kalau tidak Ibu tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi mengingat kau hanya sendirian dirumah." Ibu menatapku lembut sejenak, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan sesaat kemudian _Onyx_-ku menangkap perubahan raut wajah Sakura saat Ibu mengatakan itu.

Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah membuat sekelumit perasaan bersalah timbul seketika.

Ya, tak ada yang tahu penyebab Sakura terjatuh, aku yang semula ingin jujur dibuat terkaget saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh karena terpeleset, terburu-buru untuk masuk kedalam rumah karena mendengar telepon rumah berdering.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu mengapa ia lebih memilih berbohong daripada mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. terlalu cepat seribu tahun untukku jika aku mengira ia melindungiku dari amarah Orangtua kami.

Rasa bersalah semakin membumbung tinggi, dimata Ibu Mertuaku (juga Ayah Mertua dan keluargaku yang tahu kejadian ini) menganggap aku adalah sseosok pahlawan untuk putri dan calon cucunya, tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan putri dan calon cucu mereka celaka.

Tak berapa lama Ayah Mertua dan Orangtuaku datang.

Ibu langsung menghambur kepelukan Sakura setelah sebelumnya menyapa dan memeluk Ibu Mertuaku.

Raut wajah Sakura yang semula keras berubah drastis.

Aku tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintai keluarga Uchiha, walau ia sangat membenci diriku tapi setidaknya dari yang kulihat Sakura tak benar-benar membenci adanya pernikahan ini.

.

.

Aku kini berada dikantin RUmah Sakit di lantai 2, baru saja aku mengantar Orangtua kami pulang sampai _Lobby _Rumah Sakit.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju satu-satunya kantin yang terletak di lantai 2 tersebut untuk sekedar membeli sedikit kudapan dan segelas kopi pahit panas, cocok untuk malam yang dingin dan lagipula memang perutku dari pagi juga belum terisi.

.

Sekembalinya di atas aku disambut lemparan kotak _tissue _dari Sakura, dengan sigap aku menghindarinya, setelah meletakan kudapan dan kopi di atas meja tamu aku mengambil kotak _tissue_ yang tadi dilemparnya kemudian dengan perlahan menghampiri dirinya, memandangnya dengan tatapan selembut mungkin. tetapi ia malah kembali berteriak menyuruhku keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Aku tak sudi kau berada disini, PERGI!" raungnya berulang-ulang kali.

Aku masih mencoba untuk tetap menenangkannya, mencoba berpikir mungkin ini akibat dari _Moodswing_nya semenjak hamil.

"Tidurlah." aku tersenyum tipis padanya, meski didalam hati mencoba untuk tak meraung kesakitan atas sikap pahitnya.

Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda diriku akan beranjak pergi ia kembali marah, berkali-kali ia berteriak –bahka sekarang menangis- menyuruhku pergi sampai suaranya serak, tak tahan melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu aku segera memeluknya, tak ku perdulikan tubuhnya yang meronta sekuat tenaga aku tetap memeluknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dapat ku rasakan tubuh isteriku mulai melemah, makin lama makin lemah hingga akhirnya memejamkan mata sambil sesekali masih terisak-isak kecil. Seorang suster yang datan keruangan kami karena mendengar teriakan isteriku, suster percaya padaku bahwa teriakan Sakura tadi karena mengigau, suster pun mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu memeriksa tekanan darah Sakura yang masih berada dipelukanku dan selanjutnya keluar ruangan.

Setelah yakin Sakura kini benar-benar tertidur aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menidurkannya, mengambil kursi agar aku bisa duduk disamping ranjangnya, memandangi wajah cantik isteriku yang memerah dan berkeringat karena berteriak-teriak tadi.

Ku gunakan _tissue _untuk membasuh keringat diwajahnya.

Aku masih terus memandangi wajah itu sampai puas dan selanjutnya ku beranikan diri untuk mencium kening lebar miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisikku lirih padanya sesaat kemudian aku terjatuh tidur dikursi tersebut dengan kepala bertumpu pada ranjang tidur.

Kudapan dan kopi langsung terlupakan begitu saja olehku.

.

Sasuke POV End

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan-lahan, kepalaku sedikit berdenyut menyakitkan.

Setelah _Emerald_ milikku benar-benar terbuka sempurna aku memijit sedikit pelipisku sambil sesekali melempar pandangan kesekeliling ruangan.

Sampai mataku tertumbuk pada sesosok pria yang kini tertidur dikursi sebelah ranjangku, tangannya terlipat didada dengan kepala menunduk , deru napasnya teratur dan kulihat raut keletihan memenuhi wajahnya juga bisa kurasakan betapa tak enaknya tidur dalam posisi seperti itu.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi, aku yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa terdiam merasakan perihnya tenggorokanku.

Sekelumit ingatan tentang kejadian semalam terulang dipikiranku.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa semalam aku berteriak habis-habisan, mengusir suamiku keluar dan mengatakan bahwa aku tak sudi ia berada disini, tapi yang ia lakukan malah memeluk menenangkanku. aku juga mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia masih dapat tetap tersenyum disaat menenangkanku yang mengamuk –yang baru kusadari bahwa semenjak bersamaku ia mencoba untuk membuang sifat dinginnya- tapi aku malah membutakan hatiku untuk melihat bahwa hatinya pasti tersayat akibat perbuatanku.

.

**Tess..**

.

Kali ini aku tak tersentak mengetahui airmata lagi-lagi mengalir setiap memikirkan dirinya.

_-Ini perubahan Hormon pada diriku, yah.. ini hanya perubahan Hormon yang terjadi pada diriku., _batinku mengingatkan bahwa semenjak hamil aku memang lebih sensitif bukan karena hal yang lain.

Ku hapus dengan kasar airmata yang mulai menganak sungai, mencoba menahannya agar tidak kembali keluar dan kali ini berhasil.

Merasakan sakit pada tenggorokanku semakin terasa perih ku raih air putih diatas meja dan ku minum beberapa teguk, berharap rasa sakit pada tenggorokanku sedikit berkurang.

Tak berapa lama Dokter yang merawatku datang bersama seorang suster, ia memeriksa keadaanku sekaligus bertanya apakah tenggorokanku masih sakit, aku yang semula bingung kenapa sang Dokter bisa tahu akhirnya mengerti karena ia berkata bahwa suster yang bersamanya saat inilah yang semalam mendengar teriakanku, teriakan mengigau itu yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Keletihan semalam membuatku benar-benar antara sadar tak sadar.

Setelah memastikan keadaanku baik-baik saja Dokter dan Suster tersebut berlalu keluar.

Aku sudah di ijinkan pulang hari ini dan harus menjalani _Bedrest _dirumah selama tiga hari.

Syukurlah, aku memang sudah tak betah tinggal lebih lama disini.

Aku tersenyum senang lalu memandang Sasuke yang masih tertidur tenang dikursinya sampai saat aku pergi dengan tertatih-tatih –karena memar dilututku- ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual yang selalu datang setiap pagi semenjak aku hamil.

.

Sakura POV End

.

.

Ketika Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat Sasuke sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, berdiri memunggungi sang isteri menatap pemandangan diluar jendela sembari sesekali merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku akibat tidur dikursi.

Menyadari sang isteri keluar dari kamar mandi Sasuke segera membalikan badan dan menyapanya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh sang isteri.

Sambil menghela napas Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi bersamaan dengan seorang suster yang datang membawakan sarapan pagi untuk Sakura.

.

"Sedang apa?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya ketika ia dengan terheran melihat Sakura sedang sibuk membereskan tasnya, wajah tampannya sudah terlihat segar kembali begitu pula dengan suara _Barithon_nya yang kembali dalam.

"Aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang." jawab Sakura ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada Sasuke, masih sibuk berkutat dengan tas besarnya.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, mata elangnya berputar ke arah jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu ruangan.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 08.12, pastilah Dokter yang merawat Sakura sudah melakukan _Visite _pagi keruangan ini pada saat ia tidur tadi, pikirnya.

Dan Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti tak mau repot-repot membangunkan dirinya.

Dilihatnya sarapan sang isteri masih utuh belum tersentuh.

"Makannya dulu."

"Hmm.." gumam Sakura masih ketus.

Sasuke –lagi-lagi- hanya bisa menghela napas pelan kemudian beranjak menuju pintu ruangan.

"Aku ke kantin dulu membeli sarapan." pamitnya seraya membuka pintu namun seketika terhenti ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sakura melarangnya keluar.

Sakura sendiri terlihat kaget menyadari dirinya barusan melarang Sasuke pergi.

_Kenapa?_

Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan bersuara ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Sarapan itu terlalu banyak untukku." ujar Sakura cepat dengan nada yang –diusahakan- datar.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura segera menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik badan memandang isterinya dengan tatapan tak mengerti –atau pura-pura tak mengerti melihat ia sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan seringai senangnya- masih mematung di ambang pintu dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menghela napas jengkel melihat sang suami tak jua mengerti maksudnya.

"Makan denganku!" masih dengan jengkel Sakura berkata dengan nada tinggi, setelah merapikan tasnya ia berlalu duduk di tepi ranjang tidur dan menarik meja makannya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ma-" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika mendengar gumaman sang suami disertai suara langkah kakinya yang mendekat.

Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba meminta Sasuke untuk sarapan bersama dengannya.

_-Karena memang sarapannya terlalu banyak, aku 'kan sedang tak doyan makan.,_ batin si calon Ibu itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sembari melihat meja makannya yang memang berisi semangkuk bubur panas, beberapa potong roti kismis, buah, kue, _pudding_ juga segelas teh tawar hangat.

.

Yah selanjutnya bisa terlihat bahwa Sakura kali ini memang benar-benar tak merasa keberatan makan bersama Sasuke, terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang nampak rileks menikmati acara sarapan paginya walau harus dalam satu nampan bahkan dalam sendok yang sama dengan sang suami.

.

.

Mobil pribadinya baru sampai siang ini di _Apartment_ ketika Sasori hendak berangkat ke Rumah Sakit.

"Bagus, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari taksi." batinnya senang.

Taksi?

Yah taksi.

Memikirkan alat transportasi itu tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat seorang wanita yang dikenalnya dengan cara yang tak biasa dua hari lalu.

_Sakura._

Dirinya masih mengingat betul bagaimana terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sakura kemarin lusa, memakai pakaian tidur yang tipis wanita cantik bersurai _Bubble Gum_ itu berlari keluar _Apartment_ sambil menangis, menabrak dirinya di _Lobby _dan kemudian berujung pada saat mereka akhirnya bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan mereka sebenarnya masing-masing.

Jujur saja ini baru pertama kalinya ia mau bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya pada oranglain, apalagi oranglain tersebut baru dikenalnya.

Kenyataan menghantam telak dirinya ketika menyadari ada perasaan menggelitik saat bersama dengan Sakura, saat menatap sorot lembut sepasang _Emerald_nya dan saat mendengar suara halusnya.

Ia menyukai sensasi tersebut.

Yah, ia menyukai sensasi menyenangkan yang menggelitik hatinya.

Sampai saat ia meyakini dirinya bahwa ia menyukai wanita itu.

Ia menyukai Sakura.

Sasori menyeringai senang.

Tapi kemudian seringai diwajah tampannya memudar ketika lagi-lagi kenyataan menghantam telak dirinya, kenyataan bahwa wanita yang ia sukai tersebut sudah memiliki suami bahkan sekarang sedang berbadan dua.

_-Tapi kondisi rumah tangga Sakura juga sama –meski dalam konteks yang berbeda- denganku, _innernya mengingatkan.

Yah ia tahu.

Ia sangat tahu rumah tangga Sakura bermasalah.

Jadi–

Sasori tersenyum penuh arti.

–bolehkah ia berharap suatu saat nanti bisa merebut Sakura dari tangan suami yang tak pernah dicintainya?

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya, mereka langsung pergi dari Rumah Sakit menuju _Mansion Uchiha _(Uchiha Mikoto berkeras menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal sementara disana agar bisa mengawasi Sakura jika Sasuke sedang bekerja). Sakura yang memang dari awal merasa bosan tinggal di _Apartment _tentu saja tak keberatan.

_Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Terdengar getaran pada ponsel Sakura, dengan malas dirogohnya ponsel tersebut di tas namun seketika senyum diwajahnya mengembang melihat nama sahabat baiknya -Ino- tertera dilayar ponsel.

"Moshi-moshi." Sakura bersuara.

'_Forehead, astaga cutimu lama sekali bodoh! aku rindu sekali padamu, ahh..tidak-tidak tepatnya kami semua rindu sekali padamu, Hinata dan yang lainnya juga, mereka cerewet sekali menanyakanmu padaku karena kau susah sekali dihubungi. kau baik-baik saja? bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? ku dengar kau dirawat di Rumah Sakit, ceritakan ada apa denganmu Sweerheart?' _Ino tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung mencecar Sakura dengan _volume _suara di atas rata-rata(?).

"Astaga _Pig_ aku tidak tuli! lagi pula bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kau mencecarku begitu!" sahut Sakura jengkel, terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana, bisa Sakura bayangkan bagaimana sahaba baiknya tersebut terkekeh-kekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kupingnya.

_Kebiasaan._

Detik berikutnya obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja, Sakura tentu saja mengatakan hal bohong mengapa ia bisa masuk Rumah Sakit.

Mereka terus berbicara kesana kemari dengan sesekali diiringi tawa kecil dari Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Tetap asyik fokus menyetir mobil meski senyuman amat tipis sesekali juga terlihat samar karena mendengar percakapan telepon antara sang Isteri dan sahabat baiknya, Ino.

.

Sesampainya di _Mansion _mereka langsung disambut dengan beberapa pelayan dan tentu saja Uchiha Mikoto –Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi sudah berangkat ke Kantor tadi pagi-.

Mikoto mempersilahkan sepasang Suami Isteri itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku langsng berangkat ke Kantor bu." tolak Sasuke halus.

"Ow, kau tidak beristirahat dulu dirumah sayang?" terlihat guratan sedih bercampur cemas terlukis diwajah cantik nan awet muda milik Uchiha Mikoto.

"Tidak bu, tapi aku janji akan pulang cepat." Sasuke memegang tangan halus Ibunya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan sayang." Sasuke mengangguk kemudian memberikan kecupan kecil dipipi sang Ibu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam berdiri disamping Ibu Mertuanya.

"Aku berangkat." pamit Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Sakura.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, terlihat Sakura membuang mukanya ketus sedangkan Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tersadar akan tingkah ganjilnya Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki pergi sebelum suara Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tak mencium isterimu seperti kau mencium Ibu nak? itu curang sekali sayang." Mikoto tersenyum ramah ada nada jahil tersirat disana.

Sasuke dan Sakura kaget mendengar godaan sang Ibu.

Mencoba menyembunyikan kekagetannya Sakura tersenyum pada sang Ibu Mertua.

"Tak apa bu, Sasuke 'kan sedang terbur-" jawaban Sakura seketika terpotong karena detik berikutnya Sasuke mencium kening lebar miliknya tanpa ijin.

Didepan Ibu Mertuanya!

_Deg!_

.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat mereka, dan Sasuke segera berlalu pergi menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di halaman rumah.

Ia membuka kasar pintu mobil dan segera duduk dikursi, tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat kemeja kirinya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan entah kenapa perasaan nyeri menjalar bersamaan dengan deru napasnya yang tak beraturan.

Sesak benar-benar menyelubung penuh disekitarnya, membuat perasaan nyerinya semakin besar melanda.

Sungguh, ia tak nyaman dengan perasaan ini.

.

_Inikah rasanya mencintai orang yang menolakmu?_

_._

Sakura sudah sampai dikamar Sasuke untuk beristirahat, matanya menjelajah kesekeliling kamar milik suaminya.

_-Masih sama, _batinnya.

Nuansa biru dongker dengan beberapa bingkai foto terpajang apik didinding, keadaannya masih sama dengan saat ia menikah dan menginap disana.

Entah kenapa kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah lemari pakaian berukuran besar yang terletak berhadapan dengan ranjang _King Size _disana, membukanya dan menemukan beberapa tumpuk pakaian milik suaminya.

Sejenak ia terpaku menatap tumpukan baju tersebut sampai akhirnya tangan halus kepunyaannya meraba ringan tumpukan baju paling atas.

_Deg!_

Kejadian tentang ciuman yang baru saja diberikan Sasuke tadi kembali berputar diingatannya.

Perasaan kesal memang sempat bersarang dihatinya mengingat selama menikah itula pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap kurang ajar –menurutnya- tersebut (bagaimana jika Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah ciuman kedua karena ciuman pertama dikeningnya itu dilakukan Sasuke pada saat ia tidur di Rumah Sakit?) namun sekarang perasaan entah apa ia sendiri sulit untuk mengartikan membanjiri hatinya, membuat setitik _Liquid_ bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba lembut perutnya yang masih rata.

_-Ibu mencintaimu sayang, _batinnya sambil menunduk menatap perutnya, calon bayinya.

.

.

.

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuap-cuap author: **

.

Hai minna saya balik lagi nih.. #nyengir

Maaf, maaf beribu-ribu maaf krn lagi2 saya menghilang tanpa jejak (readers: bodo amat!)

Ini bukan krn tanpa alasan kok.

Alasan kenapa saya menghilang tiba-tiba krn pada akhir bulan Oktober 2012 kemarin saya baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan, jadi agak sibuk banget bulan-bulan kesininya mengurus dan menikmati peran baru bersama suami tercinta.. xixixi (blushing).

Jadi baru sekarang deh muncul, maapin ya minna..#garuk2pala cengar-cengir.

Maap juga ga sempet bales PM kalian semua, map banget tapi makasih bgt, makasih bgt krn udah mau nungguin fic ini bahkan mpe bela2in PM saya, jujur terharu.

N soal pertanyaan mpe berapa chapter fic ini sy tulis jujur aja saya ga tahu.. hikz.. mungkin bisa 10, 20 atau 30 bahkan lebih, saya ga terlalu mikirin krn saya malah lagi fokus tentang endingnya mau gimana.

Sempet kepikiran Sad Ending, Happy Ending, Death Chara, bahkan Discontinued.. hehehe untuk yang terakhir bercanda..#nyengir

Menurut kalian gimana?

.

Trs ngemeng2 soal ceritanya mohon dibaca pelan2 soalnya ngebut banget alurnya, n utk sekedar informasi sangat ga penting, Sakura dirawat dirmh skt tapi bukan ditmp dia kerja ya, walaupun rmh ortunya dkt kermh skt tmp dia kerja tapi Sasuke ga mau bawa dia kesana karena yah, apalagi kalau buka supaya Sakura ga ketemu sm si calon Duren (Duda keren) Sasori, soal Sasuke tahu darimana Sasori kerja dirumah skt yang sama dgn Sakura tolong jgn tanya saya secara mendetail ya, sebut ajalah Sasuke nyewa orang utk nyari tahu semua tentang Sasori..hehehe #nyarigampangnya..#dihajar.

Maaf juga buat para readers n author sekalian karena aku ga bisa nulis nama kalian kali ini krn publishnya di warnet, ngantri lg jd buru2, di edit jg sekenanya, jd klo msh ada Typo atau kalimat yg g tepat maaf ya, nanti kalau modem udah keisi insyaAllah klo sempet ku edit lg sm chapter yg sebelum2nya jg..

n Janji chapter depan ditulis namanya satu persatu, di rapel(?).. #nyengirgakenak

Ok deh karena cuap2nya kepanjangan jadi sy akhiri mpe disini aja..

Semoga pada sk ya minna..

Sekali lagi saya harap pada banyak yang mau memaklumi keterlambatan fic sy..#sujud2

**Dan karena saya hanyalah mahluk Tuhan yang ga sempurna jd cerita saya juga jauh dari kata sempurna (krn sejatinya kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan.)**

**.**

Oh iya saya punya target review paling sedikit 500, jd bisakah bantu saya mencapai target?

**Mohon reviewnya ya..**

**Arigatou.. ^^**

_**Thanks to:**_

Allah SWT.

Author n Readers yang sudah mereview yang maaf sekali lg kali ini ga bisa ku tulis satu persatu namanya,

dan para silent readers sekalian.

**PM15**

**.**

**26-01-2013  
**

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. Chapter 7

I Hate You / I Love You

Chapter 6

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Warning: Alur Flash, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Rated: M

.

PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_**PLEASE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

Enjoy…

.

I Hate You / I Love You

.

.

**3 Bulan kemudian**

.

_International Konoha Hospital._

_._

Seperti biasa, ketika Sakura tengah membereskan meja kerjanya karena waktu sudah menunjukan jam pulang terdengar suara pintu ruangannya diketuk.

Sakura mau tak mau sudah hafal siapa yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, yang jelas bukan sahabat baiknya Ino karena ia sudah pulang satu jam lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

"Sasori." Sakura tersenyum mendapati seseorang dibalik pintu ruangannya, seseorang yang sama, yang selalu mengetuk pintu ruangannya setiap jam pulang semenjak ia kembali bekerja.

"Kita pulang bersama?" ajak Sasori seperti biasa.

"Maaf, kali ini sepertinya tidak bisa, aku harus belanja beberapa bahan makanan dulu di _Minimarket_." tolak Sakura halus.

Sasori memasang raut kecewa dan mencoba untuk menawarkan diri menemani Sakura berbelanja meski sedikit memaksa.

Namun Sakura tetap saja menolak dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku." dengan anggukan kecil dan senyuman dari Sakura, pria yang baru menyandang status _Duda _seminggu yang lalu itu pun berlalu pergi.

Sakura menghela napas ketika melihat punggung Sasori telah menghilang di tikungan koridor Rumah Sakit.

Selalu begini, pria itu selalu saja berada didekatnya jika mereka mendapatkan _Shift_ yang sama, mengajaknya makan siang dan makan malam bersama juga tak jarang mengajak Sakura pulang bersama.

Sakura sebenarnya tak ingin menerima, tapi paksaan dan tatapan memohon dari pria tersebut benar-benar membuatnya tak kuasa menolak.

Dan Sakura sadar betul apa yang ia lakukan salah, bagaimanapun keadaan rumah tangganya ia tetap saja seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami bahkan sekarang sedang berbadan dua.

Terlihat sering bersama seorang pria yang bukan suaminya sungguh bukanlah hal yang baik. tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa sedikit nyaman berada didekat Sasori karena selama ini ia selalu jadi teman curhat setianya selain Ino sahabat kentalnya tentu saja, apalagi sekarang ia sering sendirian di _Rumah _mengingat sang suami kini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan mengharuskannya meninggalkan Sakura minimal seminggu sekali, minggu ketiga bulan ini saja jika dihitung-hitung total Sasuke hanya lima hari beristirahat di _Rumah_, jadi tentu saja ia senang bisa mendapat seorang teman yang baik di Rumah Sakit, yang bisa diajak ngobrol kesana kemari selain sahabat baiknya Ino.

Meski jujur ia merasa sedikit takut jika suatu saat Sasuke memergoki mereka berdua.

Seperti waktu itu, yang berujung pada dirinya dan sang calon bayi yang hampir celaka.

Takut?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Untuk apa dia takut, Sasuke hanya seorang suami yang tak pernah dicintainya, pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah status belaka yang bahkan Sakura sendiri yakin tak akan –dan tak ingin- bertahan lama.

Jadi ia berhak dekat dengan siapapun termasuk dengan Sasori.

Dan dengan dagu yang terangkat ia kemudian melenggang santai meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

Sepasang sepatu yang nampak familiar tergeletak di raknya ketika Sakura sampai di _Apartment_, tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari tahu –dan mengucapkan salam- ia segera melangkah menuju dapur untuk menaruh barang belanjaannya.

Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang Tv dengan sebuah _Laptop_ yang menyala di atas meja juga beberapa tumpuk dokumen disana, ia masih terlihat tampan meski hanya dengan celana rumahan berbahan ringan dan kaos putih ketat berlengan pendek –membuat bentuk tubuh tegapnya tercetak jelas disana-, sebuah kacamata minus yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya menambah nilai plus akan ketampanannya.

Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang nampak kepayahan membawa tiga kantung plastik besar sendirian.

Dilihatnya sang Isteri sedang memasukan berbagai macam sayuran dan daging kedalam kulkas sambil sesekali bersandar pada meja _Pantry_, mengusap perutnya yang sekarang terlihat membuncit dikarenakan usia kehamilannya yang telah menginjak empat bulan.

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan bangkit menghampiri sang Isteri.

"Istirahatlah." titahnya seraya mengambil sekantung _Pasta_ beku dari tangan sang Isteri.

Sakura menurut dan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ke kamar setelah sebelumnya memberi tatapan sinis pada sang Suami.

1 jam kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan memakai _Longdress_ tidurnya, barang belanjaannya sudah dirapikan sang Suami yang kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Sedikit lega mengetahui Sasuke sudah pulang karena sudah lima hari ia di tinggal sendirian.

Sekarang setidaknya ia tidak merasa sendirian lagi disini meski entah untuk berapa lama.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan diluar jadi kau tak perlu memasak makan malam." Sasuke bersuara ketika dilihatnya gelagat sang Isteri hendak menuju dapur, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang Tv bersebrangan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Hanya ada suara ketikan jari Sasuke pada _Laptop_-nya dan suara Tv yang dikecilkan.

Sasuke begitu serius berkutat dengan pekerjaannya meski sesekali terlihat jengkel karena kacamata yang dipakainya hampir selalu merosot –maklum meja di ruang Tv memang jauh rendah-, membuat Sakura mau tak mau tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Entahlah, usia kehamilan yang semakin bertambah membuatnya sedikit lunak terhadap Sasuke, meski terkadang mereka masih sering bertengkar atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang mengajak bertengkar.

–Ini memang karena hormon kehamilan, batin Sakura meyakinkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

_Kriiiing….._

.

Dering telepon dinding yang berada di samping pintu kaca menuju balkon menginterupsi keheningan mereka berdua.

Sasuke menahan Sakura untuk mengangkat telepon.

.

'Moshi-moshi Sakura?' suara maskulin seorang laki-laki terdengar ketika Sasuke mengangkat gagang telepon.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

'Ini aku, Sasori.'

Jantung pria tersebut bergemuruh mengetahui siapa si penelepon, hatinya terasa perih terbakar cemburu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia segera melepaskan gagang teleponnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat keheranan.

"Temanmu." ujar Sasuke singkat pada Sakura dan kembali duduk di sofa.

Sakura yang bingung menatap perubahan raut wajah Sasuke segera bangkit menuju telepon, gagangnya terlihat menggantung hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Halo." Sakura membuka suara.

'Sakura,'

Ahh–

"Sasori."

–Itulah yang membuat Sasuke terlihat begitu kesal.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang terlihat kesal Sakura mulai mengobrol dengan Sasori lewat telepon, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melempar sesuatu.

Sasuke bukannya tak tahu tentang kedekatan sang Isteri dengan pria _Duda _tersebut meski beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia selalu sibuk bekerja dan mengharuskannya keluar Kota bahkan keluar Negeri.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada Karin, karena berkat bantuan Sekretaris sekaligus teman baiknya itu ia dapat mengetahui keadaan sang Isteri.

Yah, Karin menyewa seseorang untuk memata-matai kegiatan sehari-hari Sakura sementara Sasuke dinas keluar.

Dan hasilnya?

Selalu bisa membuat Sasuke memecahkan setidaknya tiga gelas cangkir kopi dimanapun ia berada, membuat Karin sekarang mengganti cangkir-cangkir kopi tersebut dengan gelas plastik setiap kali Sasuke meminum kopi meski sempat mendapat protes keras dari pria tersebut.

Sebenarnya juga sudah sejak awal Sasuke ingin mendatangi Sasori untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan karena sudah berani mendekati Sakura, namun Karin selalu melarangnya.

"_Tunggu waktu yang tepat, lagipula tak ada yang terlihat mencurigakan dari sikap pria itu." _

Kata-kata Karin terngiang di ingatannya.

"_Tunggu sampai ia berbuat ulah."_

–_Tapi sampai kapan, _batin Sasuke kesal.

Mengetahui pria tersebut selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bersama sang Isteri saja sudah membuatnya panas, apalagi yang harus ia tunggu? Kalau ia tak segera bertindak, Sakura bisa saja benar-benar akan jatuh kedalam pelukan pria brengsek itu, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Kalian tampak akrab." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuyarkan keheningan makan malam mereka.

Sakura masih terlihat asyik meneruskan makannya, sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Suaminya.

Melihat itu Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu akrab dengan pria itu." lanjut Sasuke.

"…"

"Aku tak suk-"

**TAKK..**

Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar ke atas meja.

"Bukan urusanmu!" _Mood _makannya benar-benar sudah hilang sekarang.

"Aku mengajakmu bicara baik-baik Sakura." ucap Sasuke kalem, mencoba bersabar walau sejujurnya ia tak bisa menahan diri sekarang.

"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu!" Sakura menatap Sasuke garang yang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"…"

"Kau tak berhak melarangku dekat dengan siapapun." lanjutnya.

"Aku tak melarangmu–"

"Aku bilang aku tak perduli!" Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam tak bereaksi, matanya hanya menatap dalam Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Status Suami-Isteri tak akan pernah mengubah apapun yang sudah ada, kau tetap orang asing untukku!" Sakura masih menatap Sasuke garang, matanya terlihat sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"….."

"ORANG YANG AMAT KU BENCI DAN KAU HARUS SELALU INGAT ITU!"

**DEG!**

Dengan teriakan terakhirnya Sakura segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu mencerna ucapan sang Isteri.

Sekelumit perasaan menusuk bagai dihujam pedang tak kasat mata menghampirinya.

Dadanya bergemuruh sakit mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura.

Kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja mengepal keras hingga membuat buku jari-jarinya terlihat memucat.

–_Damn, _batinnya geram.

Oksigen seolah tersedot habis disekitarnya, membuat pria tampan itu nampak kesusahan untuk sekedar menarik napas.

"U…uhk."

Sesak sekali.

Satu tarikan napas terasa begitu menyulitkannya.

Tangan kanannya senantiasa mencengkram penuh-penuh kaos di dadanya sementara tangan kirinya meremas kuat helaian _Raven_ yang menjuntai lemas dengan frustasi.

Kalimat terakhir Sakura benar-benar bergerilya dipikirannya.

.

.

.

"_Status Suami-Isteri tak akan mengubah apapun yang sudah ada, kau tetap orang asing untukku."_

_._

_._

_._

"_ORANG YANG AMAT KU BENCI DAN KAU HARUS SELALU INGAT ITU!"_

.

.

.

**Tesss…**

**.**

**.**

Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Keluar sudah sisi lain dari dirinya.

Runtuh sudah tembok pertahanan diri yang selama ini mati-matian dibangun olehnya.

Karena bagaimanapun dinginnya ia diluar, ia juga hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang masih memiliki hati.

.

–_Shit!_

.

-I Hate You / I Love You-

.

Pagi datang terasa begitu cepat.

Sakura menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata.

Masih terlihat sangat jelas jejak-jejak airmata disana.

Kepalanya menoleh kesamping tempat tidurnya.

Kosong.

Kenyataan bahwa suaminya tidak tidur bersama dikamar membuat perasaan entah apa hinggap mengerubungi.

.

.

Sakura telah siap berangkat ke Rumah Sakit pagi ini.

Wajahnya nampak lebih segar meski matanya masih terlihat membengkak karena menangis semalaman.

Dirinya telah siap membuka pintu keluar ketika terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah rapi dengan celana _Jeans_ dan kaos biru mudanya.

"Aku antar." Sakura mengernyit mendapati nada suara Sasuke berubah padanya.

Sasuke pagi ini terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya, entah itu hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang bahasa tubuh dan raut wajah Sasuke kembali seperti saat mereka sekolah dulu.

Tatapan setajam elang dan dingin dengan aura gelap menguar disekitarnya.

"Tak perlu." jawab Sakura setelah menemukan kembali kesadarannya, mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan perubahan yang terjadi pada Suaminya itu.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan, membuat Sakura kembali mengernyit heran melihatnya.

_Ia kenapa?_

"Aku berangkat bersama teman." Sakura mencoba untuk memberi alasan (yang tentu saja alasan bohong) tanpa memperdulikan dampak yang terjadi pada Sasuke mengingat sang Suami pasti tahu siapa yang dimaksud _Teman _oleh dirinya.

"Sasori, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura diam memasang wajah tak perduli meski entah kenapa hatinya mulai gelisah sekarang.

"Apa susahnya menjauh dari pria brengsek itu?" dengan nada suara yang lebih dingin Sasuke masih setia memandang tajam Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud brengsek?" tanggap Sakura cepat seraya menolehkan kepalanya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

Memandang Sasuke tajam, nampak tak terima teman baiknya dihina.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah berani membelanya sekarang?" Sasuke mendengus, seringainya terlihat makin lebar.

"Karena dia tak seperti yang kau bayangkan," jawab Sakura dengan pandangan sengit, "dan aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu sekarang, aku pergi!" lanjutnya.

.

_Grebb!_

Tangan kiri Sakura ditahan Sasuke, pria itu membalikan tubuh sang Isteri, membuat mereka serta merta saling berhadapan.

"Apa maumu?" desis Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangannya.

"Kau jelas tahu apa mauku." Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, cengkraman tangannya semakin mengerat.

"Dia temanku." ujar Sakura dingin, mencoba menahan ringisan akibat pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit.

Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan sedingin es.

"Kau menyukainya, eh?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengernyit, suaminya ini sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terlampau jauh rupanya.

Jelas-jelas mereka hanya berteman, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

Tak ada kata apapun yang terlontar dari mulut sang Isteri membuat pria itu memasang raut wajah kesal dan kecewa.

Isterinya tak menyangkal, pikirnya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu diri!" desis Sasuke sambil mengencangkan kembali cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura.

_Deg!_

"Aku tentu tahu diri, Uchiha!" seakan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya Sakura membentaknya keras seraya menyentakan tangannya, matanya menatap nyalang Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang mendera pergelangan tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Suaminya tega berkata seperti itu padanya, ia tentu merasa sangat tersinggung, kata-kata Suaminya seakan memojokan dirinya, menganggap dirinya wanita rendahan tak tahu diri yang berselingkuh.

"Apa yang aku tahu tak seperti apa yang kau katakan dan berhenti memanggilku **Uchiha!**" pertahanan Sasuke lepas, ia balas membentak Sakura jauh lebih keras, sedangkan Sakura nampak terlihat _Syok, _ini pertama kalinya sang Suami ikut marah, biasanya Sasuke selalu mengalah apabila mereka sedang bertengkar.

Kali ini nampaknya sang Suami benar-benar ingin melepaskan semuanya.

Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan ia tahu disini sedangkan ia sendiri sering pergi keluar meninggalkan rumah?

_Insting_nya akhir-akhir ini yang merasa selalu diperhatikan mungkinkah karena ia dimata-matai oleh orang suruhan Sasuke?

"Jadi begitu ya?," Sakura memandang sinis Sasuke, "perasaanku yang merasa selalu diperhatikan akhir-akhir ini jadi karena kau." lanjut wanita hamil tersebut, Sasuke tak menjawab, perubahan terlihat diraut wajah tampannya.

"Tolong, berhenti memanggilku Uchiha," Sasuke merendahkan nada suaranya, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Isterinya, "hormati aku sebagai suamimu, **Uchiha Sakura." **lanjut Sasuke dengan penekanan pada nama Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tersentil, semenjak menikah Sakura memang tak pernah sudi memanggil nama kecilnya, ia hanya mau memanggil nama kecil Sasuke saat mereka sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat kesal setengah mati mengetahui sang Isteri dengan entengnya memanggil nama pria brengsek itu dengan nama kecilnya, benar-benar membuat hati si calon Ayah itu makin meradang.

"dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lebih lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"….."

"Ku katakan pun kau tak akan percaya." dengan segera Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke kembali berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Lepaskan, aku ing–"

Mata Sakura membelalak , pasalnya sang Suami dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya dan menarik Sakura kedalam dekapannya, perut buncit Sakura sama sekali tak menghalangi Sasuke untuk mendekap wanita itu erat meski ia sedikit berhati-hati.

_Deg!_

Jantung Sakura bergemuruh ketika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis sang Isteri.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Tubuh Sakura bagai tersengat aliran listrik, membuatnya entah kenapa tak dapat bergerak barang sedikitpun sekarang, bahkan untuk memejamkan matanya pun ia tak mampu.

Dengan lembut Sasuke meletakan tangan kiri Sakura yang berada digenggamannya pada dada bidang miliknya tepat dimana detak jantungnya berada, mencengkram lembut tangan sang Isteri yang berada diatasnya, memberi pernyataan tak kasat mata bahwa ia begitu sangat mencintai wanita itu meski rasanya amat sangat sakit.

Sedang tangan kirinya mengambil lembut tangan Sakura yang terkulai lemas disamping tubuh mungilnya, menuntun tangan itu untuk berpegang pada pinggang kokoh miliknya yang anehnya Sakura tak dapat menolak sama sekali.

Badan si calon Ibu muda itu masih terasa kaku, sensasi aneh membuat jantungnya bergemuruh hebat, apalagi posisi mereka yang masih berciuman dengan mata tak tertutup seperti ini, matanya masih membelalak menatap sang suami yang juga sedang memandang dirinya tak berkedip sedikitpun.

Sakura bisa merasakan bibir sang Suami yang terasa begitu dingin meski tubuh suaminya terasa hangat.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Mereka masih saling menatap dengan mempertahankan posisi seperti itu, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa suara detak jantung mereka yang bergemuruh terdengar saling beradu dalam tempo yang sangat cepat.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Dengan perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke naik mengelus pipi Sakura setelah kemudian merayap memegang belakang leher sang Isteri.

Sakura tersentak melihat setetes muara bening jatuh dari sudut mata kiri Suaminya seiring terpejamnya mata tersebut, Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke mulai menciumnya lebih dalam.

Perasaan sesak hinggap ketika mendapati setetes muara bening kembali turun dari sudut mata Suaminya.

Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah seorang pria dingin kini memperliharkan sisi _sensitive-_nya.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pegangan dilehernya dan makin memperdalam ciumannya.

Sensai aneh yang entah apa menjalar memenuhi rongga dada Sakura, ia jelas menyangkal penuh-penuh sensasi memabukan yang ditawarkan Suaminya.

Namun sesaat kemudian tanpa sadar ia ikut memejamkan matanya, tangan kiri yang memang sudah bertengger didada bidang suaminya terlihat mencengkram lebih kencang–

–dan lebih kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino yang sudah lama mengenal Sakura sebagai sahabat baiknya tentu saja langsung tahu jika ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri sang sahabat.

Termasuk sekarang ini.

Seharian ini Ino melihat Sakura cenderung pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, wajahnya terlihat tak bersemangat bahkan ketika sedang memeriksa beberapa pasiennya, padahal yang ia tahu sahabatnya sangat menyukai anak-anak dan selalu nampak antusias jika bertemu dengan para pasien mungilnya.

Keyakinan Ino semakin menjadi tatkala beberapa kali memergoki Sakura yang melamun ketika berjalan hingga lupa letak ruangannya berada, pula ketika melihat kedua mata Sakura sedikit gelap dan membengkak.

Jelas, memang ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya hari ini.

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang, di sudut kantin lantai tiga Rumah Sakit yang nampak sepi, Ino mengajak –lebih tepatnya menyeret- Sakura untuk memaksa sekedar memberitahu setidaknya alasan mengapa ia begitu berbeda hari ini.

Penolakan mati-matian Sakura tak menyurutkan sedikitpun niat Ino untuk mengoreksi informasi langsung dari dirinya.

Menyerah, Sakura pun dengan terpaksa menceritakan kejadian sebelum ia berangkat ke Rumah Sakit pagi tadi, sekaligus kejadian semalam.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukannya merasa keberatan untuk bercerita pada Ino mengingat mereka adalah sahabat baik yang sudah saling mengetahui kehidupan masing-masing.

Tapi jujur saja tadinya ia berniat untuk menyimpannya terlebih dahulu, tapi sepertinya gagal mengingat wajahnya memang tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu.

_-Wajahku terlalu transparan,_ batinnya sambil memegang pipi.

Sementara Sakura bercerita Ino terlihat menganga dan tak berkedip ataupun menyela barang sedikitpun, Indera pendengeran dan penglihatannya benar-benar fokus pada Sakura, mendengarkan apa-apa saja yang keluar dari mulut sang sahabat, meskipun hanya intinya saja namun ia sudah bisa membayangkan jalan cerita Sakura.

"Jadi," Ino menemukan kembali suara ketika melihat Sakura telah selesai bercerita, " setelah tersadar kau menampar dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh setelah itu pergi berlalu begitu saja?" lanjut wanita cantik tersebut.

Mendengar kalimat Ino yang gamblang seperti itu Sakura jadi merasa seperti telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang sangat kejam sekali.

Tapi tetap membenarkan dengan anggukan kecilnya.

"Err…boleh ku simpulkan sesuatu atas ceritamu tadi _Sweetheart_?" Ino kembali membuka suara.

"Tak perlu," Seloroh Sakura, "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan _Dear._" lanjutnya cuek.

"_Haissshh.. _kau ini, memangnya apa yang mau ku katakan? sesuatu yang menyebalkan bagimu begitu." ujar Ino pura-pura tersinggung.

"Tepat sekali." jawab Sakura singkat yang langsung mendapat delikan kesal dari _Aquamarine_ Ino sesaat kemudian terlihat mengikik tertahan, membuat Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ku rasa kau belum menyadari atau tepatnya tak mau menyadari bahwa kau sudah mulai membuka hatimu lagi untuknya, _Forehead._" Ino menatap Sakura lembut.

"….."

"Karena dari ceritamu tadi tentang, emm.. yah, kau tahulah maksudku." Ino membuat pola berciuman dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sakura membelalak dengan rona merah terpampang manis diwajah cantik si calon Ibu tersebut. Ino kembali mengikik.

"_Well,_ walaupun berakhir dengan tidak elit tapi aku rasa kau memang sudah tak sekeras dulu padanya." rona diwajah Sakura semakin menggelap.

Ia tak tahu yang dikatakan Ino benar atau tidak karena ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Disatu sisi ia begitu membenci Sasuke tapi disisi lain ia merasa ada suatu gelombang perasaan aneh entah apa itu.

"Ku rasa ini karena _Hormon _ku semenjak hamil _Pig,_ makanya aku sedikit lunak padanya."

Ino memutar matanya.

_-Masa? aku tak yakin,_ batinnya sedikit jengkel.

Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang terkenal keras kepala dan agak sedikit er… _Munafik_ mungkin, atau memang ia masih belum menyadarinya.

Ahh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia pusing sendiri.

"Terserahlah apa katamu yang jelas kau harus mencoba untuk melunakan hatimu dan menerimanya sayang, dengan begitu aku yakin kau akan bisa mencintainya kembali seperti dulu, ingat kalian akan segera memiliki bayi." Ino menasihati.

"Itulah yang kutakutkan _Pig,_ aku takut terjatuh lagi, perlakuannya beberapa tahun lalu sudah cukup membuatku _Trauma_ dan muak pada suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan." ujar Sakura sedikit lesu.

Ino menatap Sakura sedikit perihatin, ia masih ingat betul kejadian dulu saat mereka masih sama-sama duduk dibangku sekolah.

Bagaimana Sakura berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke, _mentransformasikan _rasa sukanya menjadi cinta yang tak pernah mampu ia ungkapkan, sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya yang ternyata hanya untuk menjadikan gadis (saat itu) tersebut sebagai bahan taruhan atas mobil mewah kepunyaan laki-laki tersebut yang disita temannya.

Ia sungguh mengerti perasaan sakit yang dialami Sakura karena perasaannya memang tak main-main saat itu.

Tapi tidakkah itu sedikit keterlaluan jika sampai sekarang Sakura masih menyimpan sakit hatinya padahal jelas-jelas kini semua sudah berbeda.

Ino menghela napas frustasi.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sakura balik bertanya, bingung sendiri mengapa tiba-tiba nama Sasori disebut.

"Apa Sasuke tahu kau semakin dekat dengan pria itu?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Sepertinya."

"….."

"Kecurigaanku yang akhir-akhir ini merasa seperti sedang diawasi sepertinya benar karena tadi dia mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia ketahui tak seperti apa yang aku katakan."

Ino berpikir sejenak.

"_Well,_ harusnya kau memang jangan terlalu dekat dengannya _Forehead _sayang."

"Aku sudah dengar itu." gerutu Sakura yang tak ditanggapi Ino.

"Kau tahu suamimu bisa melakukan apapun." Ino menatap Sakura agak _Horror._

"Tapi kami hanya berteman, aku memang merasa sedikit nyaman didekatnya tapi itu tak lebih dari sekedar perasaan nyaman sebagai seorang teman, _Dear." _Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Aku percaya kau tak akan terjerat, tapi Sasori? aku tak yakin, aku merasa ia mempunyai maksud." Ino menatap Sakura serius.

"Kisahmu sudah rumit dan aku tak ingin kau mengambil resiko dengan melibatkan orang ketiga _Sweet."_

Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu! itu tak mungkin Ino, selama ini tak ada yang aneh dari gelagatnya."

Ino memutar bola matanya jengah, Sakura benar-benar menyukai berteman dengan Sasori, terbukti dari pembelaannya.

"_Yeah_, terserahlah." selorohnya malas.

"Kali ini kau menang dariku, aku lelah berdebat denganmu." Sakura memasang tampang cemberut.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana keadaan si kecil?" Ino mengerling pada perut buncit Sakura.

"_Ahh…_" Sakura reflek mengusap perutnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." raut wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Lalu bagaimana? kau jadi berhenti bekerja mulai bulan depan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa mengambil cuti sedangkan aku baru bekerja disini sayang, lagipula Ibu mertuaku bersikeras menyuruhku istirahat dirumah dan aku memang ingin fokus mengurusnya."ujarnya sambil menunduk menatap sayang perutnya.

"Kau menyesal?–"

"….."

"–maksudku, berhenti padahal kau baru memulai karir menjadi Dokter."

Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Ino.

"Awalnya ya, tapi kemudian aku berpikir untuk apa menyesal jika harus berkorban untuk anakku sendiri, lagipula berhenti bukan berarti aku tak bisa berkarir lagi nanti bukan?"

Ino tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk salah satu tangan Sakura yang berada diatas meja.

"Inilah yang ku suka darimu _Sweetheart_, kau begitu dewasa dan ku harap kau juga bisa menerapkannya pada rumah tanggamu." mereka saling melempar senyum kemudian.

.

.

.

Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang suami ketika Sakura sampai di _Apartment_, meski sepatu dan tas kerja pria tersebut masih tergeletak manis ditempatnya.

_-Ia tak kerja,_ batin Sakura ketika melihat sepasang sepatu perginya tak berada di rak sepatu.

Langkah wanita tersebut terlihat lemas.

Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di _Sofa._

Semenjak hamil, berat badannya yang agak bertambah membuat ia sering merasa kelelahan, napasnya sedikit terengah.

–_di Rumah Sakit hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan_,batin wanita hamil tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang belum membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian ia mulai melemaskan tubuhnya.

Pandangannya menggelap seiring dengan napasnya yang mulai teratur, ia tidur.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat termenung mendengar cerita sahabat kentalnya, Sasuke.

Sejujurnya ia tak bisa memberikan solusi tepat untuk masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya karena memang ia baru satu bulan menjalani rumah tangga bersama Hyuuga Hinata, dan tentu saja ia tak mengharapkan rumah tangganya serunyam itu hanya untuk sekedar ikut merasakan kegalauan sang sahabat.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menepuk pundak Sasuke, menyemangati sahabat kentalnya itu barang sedikit.

"_Well, _walau bagaimanapun aku mengerti _Teme._" ujarnya sambil menatap Sasuke prihatin, Sasuke terlihat nampak asyik memainkan gelas _Tequila_nya.

Naruto menghela napas.

Memang rumit jika harus menjalani rumah tangga yang seperti ini dan ia tak bisa bayangkan bila ia yang berada di posisi Sasuke, tentu sekali lagi ia tak mau mengharapkannya.

"Tapi sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang sekarang, sobat." Naruto menepuk sekali bahu Sasuke.

"….."

"Bukan maksudku untuk mengusirmu dari rumahku," ujarnya, "hanya saja bukankah lebih baik kau pulang mengingat akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk hingga jarang di rumah." lanjut Naruto, kadangkala ia bisa menjadi sangat dewasa jika teman-temannya membutuhkan dirinya sebagai teman curhat.

"Biar bagaimanapun Sakura pasti merasa kesepian kalau kau tak ada dan saranku, ajak ia pergi ke tempat-tempat romantis mengingat kau belum pernah mengajaknya pergi semenjak kalian menikah kan? tak ada ruginya menunjukan sekali lagi padanya bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya." jelas Naruto panjang lebar tak lupa dengan cengiran rubah khasnya.

Sasuke menoleh menatap sang sahabat.

_Benar juga!._

Selama mereka menikah ia memang belum pernah mengajak Sakura pergi, mungkin dengan acara berlibur berdua bisa membuat hubungan mereka semakin membaik.

Sasuke sangat mengharapkan itu meski ia tahu butuh kekuatan ekstra pastinya untuk membujuk sang Isteri agar mau berlibur dengannya.

Dengan anggukan terakhir dan senyuman amat tipisnya ia pamit pulang, mereka saling mendekatkan tinjunya kemudian.

"Sama-sama _Teme." _seloroh Naruto tertawa ketika mereka sudah berada di beranda rumah Naruto, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah menjauh dengan mobilnya.

Yah, Naruto sangat mengerti sifat Sasuke yang salah satunya tak pernah mengucapkan kata terima kasih (kecuali sedang bersama klien, mau tak mau pria _Stoic _itu harus berusaha mati-matian terlihat ramah).

Dengan senyum terakhirnya seraya menatap jejak ban mobil Sasuke, ia berdoa, berharap rumah tangga dua sahabatnya tak berakhir di meja hijau.

–_Semoga,_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dirasakan perutnya berkedut, sebuah pergerakan kecil.

_Ia tersenyum, "Maaf ya sayang, Ibu terlalu memaksakan diri padahal ada dirimu bersama Ibu." ujarnya lirih seraya mengusap lembut perutnya._

_Mengingat ia belum membersihkan diri wanita musim semi tersebut segera bangkit dari sofa dengan perlahan menuju kamar mandi sebelum memasak makan malam._

_._

_._

_Aroma harum masakan menyapa indera penciuman Sasuke ketika ia pulang ke __Apartment__nya._

_Ia dapat melihat sang isteri sedang sibuk dengan wajan dan spatulanya. rupanya sang isteri sudah tidak mengalami mual lagi dengan bau menyengat masakan, terbukti sekarang ia nampak baik-baik saja ketika memasak makanan yang pastinya terdapat banyak bumbu jika dicium dari baunya yang agak tajam._

_"Tadaima." gumam Sasuke dengan suara kecil meskipun begitu masih cukup terdengar oleh Sakura yang hanya dijawab gumaman tak berarti._

_Sasuke yang biasanya duduk dulu di sofa ruang tv jika baru pulang dari luar entah kenapa lebih memilih untuk melenggang masuk ke kamar._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC **_

_._

_Maaf ya minna aku br bisa update sekarang (pede kyk ditungguin aja.. *ngikz) kegiatan didunia nyata bnr2 ga bisa ditinggal, plus gara2 mandorin tukang krn renovasi rmh n lagi seneng2nya bereksperimen(?) sm rmh sendiri sm suami jadi males pegang laptop. *nyengirkuda.. jadi maaf banget kalau ada yg kurang2 gimana gitu(?) ya minna. :'(_

_Aku jg ngerasa chapter ini TBC nya ga enak bgt tp mang lagi ga bisa mikir apa2 lg, chapter ini mikirnya bnr2 lg mentok bgt, klau dipaksain lagi bakalan ngebul otakku kali. :'(_

_aku juga belum bisa ngedit chap2 sebelumnya, mgkin nanti pas deket2 ending.. ehehehe!_

_Aku ga bisa ngomong apa2 lg, pokoknya makasih n maaf banget kalau kurang memuaskan n kurang sempurna ya minna. *Bungkuk2_

_**Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang jauh dari kata sempurna, krn kesempurnaan yg sesungguhnya adalah milik Tuhan.**_

_._

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Allah SWT**_

_**N semua Reviewers Chapter 4 dan 5 yg ga bs aku bales satu persatu.**_

**(****Diva-hime****, ****ruchie****, **Lope2SasuSaku, **Laura Jasmine****, **SUKA INI, All Guest, OMFG, Leesoel, **Haruno Cherry, **Yocan, **evacupuu, Ruukaga Ann, Anka-chan, **Dew, Nadya Harvard, **hanazono yuri****, Aika Yuki-chan, Iya Baka-san, Hayama Ayumu, **Legolas, **Jitan88, **eet gitu, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Baby kim, **Mako-chan, Arioschan, **Uchihana Rin, Grengas Snap, Poetri-chan, Deshe Lusi, Retno Uchiharuno, Farberaws, **Fylin-chan, **Neerval Li, Pita chan, **Baby blue pink, Canthy Meilanda, **eL-yumiichann, eonniisoo**** , **aish chan, **Nina317elf, **sasusaku kira, sami haruchi 2, **Pha chan, **ucichii, YesaChan, Salsalala, me, **Senayuki-chan, **Intan, **Namikaze farid, Chioque, **sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, Azu, **Shuriken89, Trafalgar law 04, **Namikazevi, Mikyo, **Kim keyna, **Sakakibara mei, Aya chan, Shikuarichido, Cakumi, **Kithara blue, Dorki Taeyeonnie, **sh6, **Cherry Saraichi, Nyimi chan, **Arisa inihara, **Dhian chan, Chyntia Hatake chan, Yoruchan kuchiki, **miyank, US2H, **Sandra difita, Tsurugi De Lelouchi, Anggraini, Aikuromi, alint 2709, **Arisa, **Uchihyu chan, CherrySakusasu.)**

**Dan Jgn lupa ..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**11 APRIL 2013**


End file.
